Legacy the Telquessir and KeLin
by Reinamarie Seregon
Summary: In an age of chaos and enemies were engulfing the world, an unlikely alliance would be forged between the Light Elves and the elementmages. UPDATED FINAL, SEP 2010!
1. Prologue

**Legacy- The Tel'quessir and KeLin **

Tel'quessir: Light or surface elves

*I am Chinese and I'm paying tribute to my heritage for the first time. I mean my chinese isn't as good as english haha.(lady isis said)

* * *

**Chapter one**

KeLin was horrified that her grandmother would make her leave their village.

"_But why, I don't want to!" _she sobbed, shaking her head.

"_You are in grave danger. I have arranged for the elves to be guardians. Show them your amulet, my token. Do not worry, my child. They may not look like us, but they are not barbarians." _The old woman said, looping a string with a dolphin and gull over KeLin and pinned it as well.

The girl sniffled as she was teleported by Transporter crystals operated by the elders, into the Green forest. Here, water was not present in natural forms rivers or seas, and hidden instead in the plants. It felt dry.

KeLin's village would be destroyed and she could not do anything to help! KeLin wished she could track her way back. After wandering around aimlessly, she was tired and sore, so she sat down and dug in her pack for supplies. Conjuring a spout from the ground, her people's innate power, she filled her water. Thinking of how her people would imminently die, KeLin could no longer suppress her homesickness.

A burning pair of lavender eyes watched from the darkness not far away. He was elfblood, with signature white hair and sharp features, though much darker in complexion than the Tel'quessir. He was almost going to speak, to console the crying human child when sounds of approaching marchers stopped him. He slid deeper into the woods, blending perfectly with his glamour. It would do for him to be discovered. His cousins had natural revulsion for his race, believing them to be necromancers and dark magic. And they would not take them prisoner but execute them. What about her?

He could do a small trick though. Concentrating lightly, he weaved a shield of invisibility over KeLin. _Do not draw their attention. Stop crying_, the dark one thought.

The marchers were elf soldiers. "Halt what sorcery is this?" their commander said. To ordinary naked eyes, he looked like a fair human. All of them had the same fair skin, sharp eyes, when the wind lifted their manes, the eartips were pointed.

He had seen through the glamour. A few of them drew their bows.

The dark elf watched in horror, his hand on his swords. _They shouldn't do this! Should I intervene?_ With an impatient gesture, the commander neutralized the spell. "Speak! What are you doing in our territory human?"

KeLin remained silent. She stared at them. They had amber, blue or green eyes, lily- white skin. What were they? Mostly, she wanted to tell them of her situation but fear had frozen her lips. KeLin hugged herself. The hidden elf heaved a sigh of relief when the female warriors stepped forward. "Maybe she is lost. Let us take her in."

After some arguments in elven, the commander unhappy that they had to take in this filthy human, all eased their weapons. A kind lady helped KeLin up and spoke to her. Even though she did not comprehend the language, the girl felt safe. Hearing a rustle, she turned around, but missed seeing the lavender eyes and white hair. They were suspicious, having patrolled these parts expecting to hunt down dark kin but found no one.

*******

Sing of elven silver. Lily skin like his brethen, a blond male warrior polished his scimitar and tested it. He flung the blade spinning into the air then caught it back with the hilt. The elf was a natural at this skill, never cutting himself or missing its catch. With a spurt of excitement, the elf remembered what he learnt long ago and began training with this sleek weapon. His long hair was soon damp, his naked torso sheen with sweat.

Nuada Silverlance, the legendary warrior prince.

"Your Highness we found a human! She has not spoken, " an officer reported, panting.

He turned, annoyed at this interruption. His dark lips pursed. "What? Kill her at once."

The courtier shook his head. "No my Lord! She holds the ice amulet of the Mage. The King's cousin was healed by this village. When the commander touched it, he saw many images. An urgent message was flashed. "

Prince Nuada dismissed him. He wiped his face and grabbed his robe. It was a gold matching his eyes, gilded with a ruby sash. Hearing where the guy was going, he was on his way. KeLin sat in a corner of the private guest chambers, looking about in awe. Her bag was beside her on the floor. Opening her mouth, she still could not utter a sound not even her own mother tongue. Maybe it was for the best. Her medal seemed to have a positive effect on the elves and they would not kill her yet. Paintings of tall people portraits, one was special. He had long white hair, fierce ambers. holding a sword on his right.

Melodious voices. The people attending her vacated and a tall figure stepped in. His boots made no sound and he had the grace of a predator. He was the man from the picture! KeLin scooted back. He cocked his head, asking "Who are you?" in fluent common language.

The girl reacted like a cornered person, backing away. Nuada's attention was drawn to the medallion, it was lit up with blue light and levitated. She shook her head, holding it tightly. Her lips moved silently. Nuada approached slowly. He tried different dialects. But she did not respond. Having no place to back to, KeLin looked up at him.

Instead of the initial fear, her deep blue eyes were defiant. What about her thoughts? Nuada's telepathy was weak, but he could probe to see if she was thinking. Nothing. Her amulet's light blinded the prince. Nuada felt his eyes tear from behind close lids. _A lady holding out this amulet and looping it over the child's head, several of them shaking hands and doing elaborate rituals to other nations, fire, snow, rain…. _

The light blinked 's stare was still the same. His mind reeled while he studied the amulet. Yes they were allies of the elves, a very long time ago. These humans had the blood of the elemental magi and controlled the oceans and skies.

Killing her was out of the question. A servant ran in and told him softly the king asked for her to be brought to him. When some elves were hurt and close to death, the girl's people had saved them and given them refuge. Nuada thought, since she was mute, she had to be taught how to communicate. Sign language would be a good start. When she had had a bath, Nuada asked, pointing to himself, "I am Prince Nuada. What is your name?"

Her lips quivered, and she uttered a small sound. But it was nothing he knew. Frustrating. The prince wished he could shake an answer out of her. An elven lady hurriedly came to the child's side. "She is a long way from home, my lord. I think it takes time. Let me attend to her."

"Very well." Despite his resolve not to care about this strange girl, curiosity overcame that. Nuada found it dishonorable to slay a child. Few children were in their kingdom and his father expressed that she should be made welcome.

* * *

Finally the girl had written her name KeLin. Once the prince dropped by for a surprise visit, having finished his training and so on. She was trying out hand signs and smiling. The teachers stopped and bowed to him. Nuada touched his chest and asked, "KeLin, remember me?"

KeLin nodded and used the wooden letters to make his name. He smiled. She made a space beside her. Nuada sat down and watched her writing out alphabets of the common language. There was something missing, what about his title? Nuada put this to the tutors.

Hurriedly, Jenna made the word Prince and pronounced it. KeLin stared at it but did not say it.

"Or you can say 'Your Highness'." Jenna offered signing slowly.

The elf saw KeLin smile and nod but the next few days she only set out Nuada, without any title. He thought she was doing it on purpose. After all the healers had found nothing wrong with her voicebox. "So what is the cause of her silence? I have never encountered a quiet human before," Nuada mused.

"My Lordship, it seems that KeLin has gone through trauma and does not want to talk. Most of the time, she avoids communicating what happened to her. Yet the tutor is making progress on the common language. She is very bright. Are you not pleased, Your highness?" T'shan the healer smiled.

Nuada scowled. "But she does not respect me. I have emphasized many times to call me Prince at least, but it is always the same. She hasn't made a sound?"

T'shan shook his head. They pitied the girl, how could her family abandon her in the forests? The tutors had formed words of family and love. KeLin would withdraw and refuse to respond. On the other hand, Jenna loved it that KeLin held her hand tightly and wanted her to come along all the time. Her favorite time was mealtime, she had a healthy appetite. The worrying thing was she did not cry.

"I have seen other trauma patients who take a long time to recover. It's wonderful one more person is concerned for her, prince." T'shan bowed and left.

Nuada thought it was ridiculous. No the only reason he cared was because she may prove to be of use to them. It was wearing his patience thin. He still harbored hope that one day his sister Princess Nuala could be found. She disappeared one night, as if from the face of their kingdom. _Stop, I will not think of her. He took deep breaths to hold back the knawing agony in his heart. _

Feeling eyes on him, the elf turned. Wearing a green hooded cloak, KeLin was holding a figurine of a pony. It was made of ice yet did not melt with the warmth of her hands.

This was a secret place Nuada sought, whenever the loneliness got too much to bear. Other servants not of aristocratic status needed special permission, so how had she come? Nuada decided not to ask, as she would be unlikely to answer. He looked at the little figurine. It was beautiful, had the resemblance to a real animal. The elf nodded.

"It is nice."

That made her smile. To his surprise, she bowed. The girl startled at the nearness of his scarred skin, his shoulder length mane was thick and white. And his eyes were bright gold, now she had seen up close as the prince was seated and almost her height now. Very funny color, in her world people only had blue or brown eyes.

Nuada had a strange expression on his blank face. KeLin wanted to get his attention so she touched his cheek. The sudden contact shocked Nuada.

"What?"

This was a word unfamiliar to her. KeLin struggled to comprehend. Now his brows were drawn together and he stood up. "You leave me." Nuada pointed to her and waved his hand as if to swat a fly. KeLin felt annoyed, how dare he treat her so? The human focused on the figurine making it light up. Got the elf's attention, he motioned for her to go to him.

Nuada touched his collar. He wished to see the amulet again. KeLin simply held out the pony. "No. I want to see that." She slipped the toy into her pocket and pulled out the amulet from inside her blouse. Nuada studied the dolphin and gull sigil intertwined. The metal sang with life. "Whose?"

The child patted herself. "I see. Who gave this to you?" he added, resting his hand on her shoulder. Her open expression became close. Wary that the blinding light would follow, Elf shifted back. KeLin blinked and rubbed her head. She sat down on the grass and took out the pony to play with. He seemed to be forgotten.

If only she could speak. His father liked her very much, though she only made the word King at the first meeting. "She's very endearing. My son, I think she likes our home. I have not seen new children."

"Father we don't trust humans!" he protested, clenching a fist.

Balor only shook his head. "You should learn to accommodate this race of humans, my son. Urass, how is the situation of the drought?"

Nuada felt saddened, the drought had not let up. Although investigations had been carried out, nobody knew why this catastrophe was upon them. Then Balor's next words took the breath out of him, "KeLin may be the one who can summon the life back into our lakes. Her people saved one of my close friends Phaleen. He had already crossed the river of Death but awoke from their touch. The mystical type of maejic we elves have need of."

"What are you saying Father? Humans with magic cannot be trusted."

The elf King explained further that they needed to repay this debt. The water supply could last for one more year at the most. They needed rain quickly or more would perish. The weather was getting hotter.

That had been a few days ago. He left the chamber rooms with much worry for his people. Nuada ate and slept little and was irritable. He shouted at his attendants and brandished his spear if the girl came within sight.

She had lost her fear of him. It just occurred to the prince.

Still when he came to this special grove, musical songs of minute creatures, Fey woodlands, it gave him respite. Nuada observed her playing. She had just one pony, but now she had created a few more people. From what? KeLin was weaving some symbol over the ground where more crystal people popped out. He blinked in disbelief.

The girl looked up. He was staring at her little toys? "How is this possible?" He gestured that favorite word she had understood right from the beginning- _Show_. In her time here, if anybody told her Show it was a good thing. Other adults had rewarded her with more playtime or food. KeLin touched the grass, drawing up some dewdrops to make them move and shaped them.

Nuada smiled, transforming his fierce visage to a gentler one. She pointed to her stomach. He chuckled. "Food, yes. Come with me." As the prince and the human passed the little pond, KeLin glanced to the ripples and signaled, causing a small force of liquid to arc to the sky.

She enjoyed the shock on his face, his open mouth and widened eyes. He was very excited, if they could help her understand what they needed…. Yes! Nuada gave orders for as much food as she wanted. Summoning the tutors, the prince conveyed for them to accelerate the education of the water mage.


	2. Five years later

**Legacy second chapter**

*Song: Sonata arctica Paid in full. I think we do love each other less and less, like it says. This is for you Misplaced soul and my friends! Thank you!

* * *

_Five years later, KeLin is about 12_

The girl KeLin was very bright, but stubborn. She refused to use prince or any forms of titles. Nuada was increasingly irritated, both by the problems of the outside and his mounting frustration for the human. He was famed for his impetuousness, even though the attendants knew he could be kind if he wished it. They had seen him speaking softly to KeLin and being her audience when she performed her tricks. Now they were near a pond for her to interact with the main element she found solace in.

Perhaps she considered Nuada to be an equal. "It is possible, my Lord," Jenna said meekly. He growled and dismissed them.

Then he caught the human's wrist. The dolphin she was making crashed into its liquid form again. KeLin turned to him. She opened her mouth.

Nuada demanded, "Say it! Call me prince. I am your ruler."

She tried to pull away but the elf's grip was many times stronger than hers. She mouthed something and looked pained. Nuada let go for a moment and the girl was running away. He pursued her, long hair flying behind him as he ran. KeLin could not get away fast enough, and soon tripped on a root. She fell down. Nuada panted slightly.

"Stop- running, girl. I've had enough." He knelt beside her as she struggled to her feet. KeLin's knees were scratched. She glared at him and pointed at her wounds. Nuada sighed. It was his fault. Reluctantly he held out his hand and told her to come. "I will apply medicine."

What? She could not believe her ears! He wanted to help her, though he need not? Nuada took her to the infirmary and instructed them to take care of her. Then he left. Yes, he was just a high and mighty lord, she concluded. But nevertheless, this elf was always observing and then shouting when she would not obey. KeLin enjoyed the attention a little. She smiled, though her wounds stung. T'shan chuckled, seeing his prince practicing even more vigorously than usual. He still hated humankind, but the child was honing his patience. Hopefully Nuada would understand one day that the offspring were blameless.

He would rather make himself collapse from pain and blood than admit that he would not hit a woman.

If the teachers were tired, she always tried to cheer them up by doing a new trick. Her voice did not return, but she beamed in a good mood, or pulled a long face. Tempers were rare, as cold as ice if KeLin was mad. Most of them liked her at least a bit, except for the stern generals and the stubborn Nuada. During lessontime, she did not give trouble, except for resisting the formal address of prince Nuada. No problems with the king and other officials.

They wondered why. "If she is like this, then it's useless to coerce her." A woman explained when the prince came. He refused to believe.

"No! Status must be emphasized."

Nuada found the human in the play area in the royal gardens.

"Come here, KeLin," Silverlance summoned. She looked at him blankly. Nuada tried to smile.

_What is it now_? She thought, obeying but not standing too close. He might try to hit her. Today, the handsome male was decked out in blue. Like the water, the material was shiny and soft, sleeves accentuating his muscles. With long hair, most elves looked the same. She often spelled the word for fun. Sometimes she forgot who was who.

KeLin reached out to smooth the creases. Nuada wanted to move away, unaccustomed by this gentleness. But her smile encouraged him to stay. Perhaps today she would talk!

"It is nice. I like blue color. What colors do you like?" he gestured to her.

She took out a foldable letterbag the tutors had given her and set out: **blue and purple.** The alphabets were cut out from leather, could adhere to the surface for illustrating purposes.

Nuada beamed and talked to her some more. The silent can keep secrets and natural listeners. Unbeknownst, the Elf poured out his frustration with the drought, politics, his twin sister. "… I miss her so much. I don't know why she left us. It has been eight years. I wear blue to remind myself not to forget. " He shook his head.

KeLin stared at the elf. He seemed in so much pain, his golden eyes shiny. She cocked her head.

He looked tired and older now, the cracks deepening on the contours of his gaunt face. Nuada was not that old, someone had explained to her that elves do not age as quickly as humans. She was referred to as human which was bad. It was awful, the sarcastic tone. Elf was a nice word and easier to spell. She laid out- **why me not elf? **

He frowned. Oh no, it was the wrong thing to put. So KeLin put her hand on his knee and shook her head. She didn't know the right words for him. Nuada spoke slowly, with a frown but he was calm, "We are different. Born to… worlds apart, always in combat. You don't understand, do you? Never mind. Don't tell anyone, what I just said. Secret."

Nuada touched a finger to his lips.

Yes. KeLin returned the gesture. Nuada's gaze was intense. He looked lost for a moment. **Sister is where? Don't angry.--- She constructed.**

To her surprise, elf indicated he wanted the letters too. **No. her name is Nuala, like mine. Why not call me Lord? **It was true, his anger often spun out of control. Now, Nuada felt more like himself.

She took away all but the last word**, inserting, Must I? why?**

It was baffling, this lack of fear. Nuada thought for a moment, why indeed? **Because I am------- **he gave her the firmest stare**. **

She smiled. Nuada wanted to continue but this time he made her feel at odds. **why don't you speak friend? it has been very long. **She looked away, touching his clothes again. KeLin's face was troubled and clouded with pain. She shook her head, some tears glinting on her cheeks. Something might have happened to the village. He had not seen anything clearly in the amulet, though the message was embedded inside. It was too bright.

The prince was sorry, he felt the pain too of losing his sister and comrades. Ever since Nuala was gone, he felt lost without her presence as they were twins.

He said to her, "It is all right. Take your time."

KeLin rubbed her face. She wondered why the prince did not leave or make her scat. He always did. What were the funny lines on his forehead and face? She recovered from her grief and changed the tears into frost. It hurt her hands but it was worth to show. The elf was surprised and used his own language as well. _Cad é an saghas atá aige, cad, An Ríocht Aontaithe. _Then Nuada stood up suddenly. He said, "Can you make rain? From the sky?"

Overhearing this, one of his advisors Nim'sain was alarmed. In their funny tongue he spoke quickly. KeLin actually did not know what the prince wanted. Nuada listened to Nim'sain and his expression darkened. He shouted at him. It sounded bad. She slipped away to hide.

Nim'sain doubted that she could do anything beyond making little figurines for fun. Such a spell would surely kill one so unskilled. He knew that his Highness would blow up but he must speak his mind. Frankness of speech is one of the cultural habits.

So Nuada yelled back, "Who are you to point out what to do? I will do what I wish. It's not my problem, she's a damned human! Go away!"

The advisor sighed, placating gesture and explained why. This time, Silverlance's voice had given out from so much strain. Earlier he had been giving orders too. So he glared and pointed to the entrance. Two women came, singing to him.

The prince looked bored. He was fedup of minions giving opinions and contemplated whether to fire them.

The girl was unable to comprehend, only baffled why these people allowed him to vent anger on them. If she had power, she would have sent him flying. Why, he had been so soft just now. They were almost friends. KeLin used the water to be her cover and swam silently till she reached her quarters. What was rain?

Nim'sain was unsatisfied and soon the teachers heard what happened. They agreed with him. Jenna was horrified that her prince would think of making KeLin do such tricks. The child came in dripping wet. She exclaimed, "Oh no! You're wet come let me get a new set of clothes."

KeLin allowed them to fuss over her. Seeing how they were agitated, KeLin opened her mouth to say. She asked_ what. it was so soft that no one noticed. But a lady heard her and looked delighted. "She speaks! It's good!"_

Jenna hugged her tightly. Having no children of her own, Jenna considered her as a daughter. She felt protective and stood in front of KeLin. "Stop. We should let her be. Don't tell them." She meant the prince. Jenna made the sign language for Secret, no talking.

The human smiled. It was so nice, the word! Everything was ok, she wouldn't speak. It cost too much effort, made her tongue dry. KeLin wished Nuada would be friendly to her, she wanted to please him. So, she would go to the forbidden grounds. Yet, the elf ignored her, preoccupied in his problems.

Once KeLin thought she saw him standing over the lake, about to take his life? She rushed to find someone to stop him. But later they walked back smiling. Nuada would not do that.

*******

A year passed. Nuada lost interest in making the human do what he wished. Instead his skills improved even more. KeLin had never seen him train before! She accidentally tiptoed to his private chambers and heard the blades swish through the air. Slight panting and another voice said, "Please rest now, Nuada."

What? No one could call him by name. KeLin peeked through the door, ajar. His companion was a short stubby person. He had a long beard and held a hammer. The elf placed the spear on the rack and replied, "Do not tell me what to do."

"You're at this for hours. The king is worried for your health," short guy continued. "He is right. When was the last meal? Two weeks ago?"

Nuada had not eaten well. It was the anniversary of his sister's disappearance. He missed her most acutely at night. Dark rings deep under the watchful ambers, his toned body was ragged. He took a seat and wiped his face. His pale skin seemed almost pallid. "I cannot. I must find her, Drayfus. She has to be alive!"

Then he seemed dejected. Drayfus nodded, encouraging him that they would, every day the people scoured their country. Nuada wanted to speak more, then heard something. KeLin withdrew from the door in a hurry, but his reflexes were preternatural. "How long were you there, girl?" he demanded.

She was about to offer her sympathy, but remembered Jenna's warning and turned around to face him. Nuada had worn his dark shirt. Faint perspiration shimmered. KeLin composed an absent look.

"It is rude to listen in, then hide like a coward." Nuada thought nothing of this pretence. A worthless human wasting space. "Is that clear? Don't do it again."

KeLin nodded. Nuada towered before her, scowling. Her amulet glowed and made a hiss. "What?" both elf and dwarf gasped. Nuada demanded what sorcery was this. She was indignant that she had to keep silent and be humiliated, yet longed to console him. Both

these intentions had awakened the amulet. A force repelled Nuada from her. His hand was frost bitten. Still, the way he had spoken of Nuala made her sad. She touched it, ceasing the buildup of energy.

Nuada stared at her in silence. Drayfus bade that they leave together. Nuada was looking at his injured hand.

Later, she saw them speaking in his bedroom. "Take a rest."

"All right my friend. Give my regards to father. Do not wake me," he said softly.

"Yes Sire. Goodbye."

KeLin, invisible to all, watched the elf from outside. She had used the atmosphere's magic and made it into a type of glamour. KeLin often did this to hide and it had become a habit. Nuada closed his eyes. There was a wooden music box tinkling by his table. He breathed deeply, but soon awoke when people brought food. Nuada pushed the food around and only took two bites. He looked sorrowful, holding something. It was a token of love?

"Nuala," he murmured over and over. His back to the door, a strange keening was audible. The girl frowned, crying? Nuada was not one to weep, he lost his temper and was perpetually irascible when things went awry. The music box was so important that he never kept it, though the sight pained him much. Nuala had saved up to present it to him when they were very young, in return for the repairs he made for her dolls. The tune was the very one they danced together on Bethane festival nights.

She left. He was not a sound sleeper and she couldn't risk being confronted again. KeLin learnt from T'shan and Aelaha, the most senior healers why- not only a sister. The two elves were inseparable twins! Nuala was the spitting image of the prince. In nature she was milder and more cheerful. 'Sun is to the twilight' When her brother was irascible, he calmed under her influence. He used to show his kindness more. A portrait of them together was a small one kept in the tutoring room. She was delicate looking in a pale dress while Nuada held her protectively.

The princess went missing few years ago, affecting Nuada deeply. His nature became more violent. They reckoned he must be frustrated with himself for that fateful night they had a bitter quarrel and she ran out. "She could not have run away, she has never been outside without His Highness or guards. By the time we launched search parties, thinking it was just temporary, it was too late." Aelaha's amber eyes connected with KeLin's, who was absorbed into the tale.

The first possibility was ransom notes, perhaps someone had kidnapped Nuala for a pricely amount. The King waited for people to come forward. Time passed, both were worn down. Nuada was not able to forget, he did not snap outright but on the anniversaries, he would suffer. Although the king cared for him as he was now an only child, Nuada blamed himself. This love was pointless.

Like lovers? She signed to Jenna. The women looked at each other and replied yes. They were combing her black hair, a contrast to Elven fair manes. They were fascinated by her hair, as soft as a baby's. KeLin gestured to continue. Twins are more bonded than ordinary children. Siblings fight and squabble, drifting apart, whereas Nuala and her brother would not. Bluntly, T'shan said, "Prince can't accept he is alone. We don't know what happened. He still blames himself all this while. But dear girl, don't worry, it's not your burden to bear. Do not pay heed to Nuada's anger, it is not your fault."

She was also called a Light in these dark times. "We love children. Now you're like us," Jenna confided and kissed her. KeLin wanted to help him, their story was a beautiful beginning. It cannot end like this. During freetime, she asked her amulet if it could locate missing people. She could locate objects, like Dela's needle, or her own toys. A sacred guardian spirit was inside it, no words needed to communicate. Holding the picture, she asked the guardian to see and seek, but no answer was given.

KeLin wondered what happened to the prince Nuada. People would enter, and come out from his chambers. Drayfus also did. The dwarf was trusted as a friend, he could call him by name. His low voice would never be met with harsh rebuke, unlike the others. KeLin noticed some strange looking people in various colored robes this day.

In fact, Nuada was too depressed to leave his room. Drayfus saw her but did not rebuke her. She listened to his advice not to disturb him. The pining was much worse this year, doctors were prescribing sleeping draughts. Friends could not lift this problem. She wanted to go in for a short visit, but the last time he'd been furious. She had also burned his hand.

* * *

Already, the mage felt like the elves were kin. She had all but forgotten her own kind, from distant _Nihongo_. It was the village she was born, then sent away. The humans were rumored to have mystical powers to control the weather and were able to withstand cold winters. In Bethmoora, summer was eternal. KeLin's relative sometimes sent word and her teachers updated on her progress. Jenna encouraged her to write short notes. However KeLin felt more intimate with the fey.

One day Balor summoned for the mage. The place was Nuada's room! She stopped, gaping. A mistake? The gentle old king, wizened ruler, smiled.

**King, why? **she placed the letters. He had lost much weight and could barely stand by himself. He leaned on a stick, cloaked in dark purple. The king spoke in gaelic. His attendant translated in English, 'please help my son. He is very sad.'

So she stepped into the red carpeted chambers. Nuada was not lying on the bed, but doing something at his desk. His well-fitted clothes were now larger, flopping about him. Nuada's usual neat hair was matted and messy.

Blue is my favorite color. I don't want to forget Nuala, he had told her in the garden.

KeLin pondered what to do. He had not turned around, and this time, even her whisper could not come. Why didn't princess send word? It was selfish of her to make him suffer. KeLin waited. The king said something.

Silverlance had not eaten for three days. He was scanning documents, scrolls and maps. In the vain hope that Nuala might be hidden there. Drayfus said he was only focused on this task, neglecting everything else and meetings.

Now he roared, "Leg'til, where're you? Nine hells, it's just a simple task! Come back!" He stood up, tensed like a tiger. KeLin's necklace glowed in response. She reached out to calm him.

He didn't want to rest ever again. Nuala needed him! He had found a place nobody thought to search before, and he would go right now. Nuada felt insanely desperate, he light headed but purposeful for the first time. The room looked unnaturally bright in his vision. Someone grabbed his arm. "Sire, you haven't eaten at all. Rest for a moment."

The king protested softly, holding out his hands. KeLin was unnoticed, she was to his right. The prince struggled to make it to the door, more elves were holding him back.

Nuada exerted more energy to resist them. The effort proved too much, he crumpled in a swoon. T'shan was one of those who came in. The girl watched. Thank god he was breathing still.

"Please stay. The prince needs consolation. Here." He took her hand to place on the long white fingers of Silverlance. _Me, but… I'm not. _However, Nuada didn't notice, he was unconscious as they made him comfortable on his bed. Plans were made to prepare his favorite foods, stronger doses of the sleeping medicine, and his friends wiped his face.

"Thank you." T'shan touched her head.

She just had to hold his hand and feed him sips of fluid. Periodically, the elf woke up blearily. KeLin worried he would be mad but he never noticed. He would eat something, then settle down again.

The water supply had dipped low, enough for only a few more months. The king's regret was failure to notice his only son in light of the drought and other politics.

KeLin determined- I must make rain. Tell me, guardian! Pictures formed in her mind. Nuada turned his back on her to be comfortable. She tugged someone's sleeve and pointed for them to take over. In the education room, she announced, "I can make the rain come." Her voice was husky from disuse.

"How? It's powerful and…" Aelaha protested. More murmurings.

KeLin excitedly took out a cup and made circular motions. Water brimmed to the top. Gasps of surprise. The doctor noticed the prince about to wake, and poured a draught into his ear. Nuada sank back into the pillows. An elf does not need the period of sleep as humans do, but going on for many days can weaken the immune system and cause a breakdown. For about two weeks, Nuada was not disturbed and the king said not to tell him any bad news.

Jenna smiled when she saw the girl fill up a cup and place it on the table. Then she gazed at Nuada intently, holding his hand. KeLin had worried about it: **he will be angry.** **Then I will be driven away. Before he wakes I should go.**

**No need. Nuada will be happy, you are a loyal subject K. There is some rain now. **

The mage smiled. Yes, she could show him what she had done. Light periods of rain cooled the weather. **And remember how he berates us for talking. He won't need u to talk, we can heal from the Silence. It's nice no one shouting. Do not worry, all is fine. **

Her other task was to distract him from Nuala. His friends had already cleared the maps. The potions also helped to ease bad memories and clouded the mind. Patients would feel bliss and feel happy. All herbs were natural.

*******

KeLin conjured a spell for the baisin to make some condensation. It was a cool dusk. Her breath misted and a little rain splattered. A rustle behind. Nuada was clad in a blue muslin shirt, open at his collarbone. Fine golden hair was impatiently brushed away. He looked less haggard from the respite. Nuada's lips were still not fully black but ashen. The ambers opened fully, he gained his bearings and immediately tried to sit up. Nuada began to move to the side for standing, but panted slightly. Why did he feel so tired?

KeLin shook her head. She glanced outside, no one. Nuada lay back and just noticed the brown girl staring at him. "Your name?" his voice was not unfriendly.

She took out her letter bag and spelled. Elf scowled briefly, but was distracted by the baisin filling up by itself. KeLin made a stop sign waving in both directions. Some spilled on the table. "What is that, magic?" he asked.

**Yes. Make rain. Don't move, not well, High Lord. **

It was odd phrasing but Nuada smiled. This girl must be new, a special asian magi. It amazed KeLin that she almost wanted to laugh. It came out a half smile. So they started anew. At the back of Nuada's mind was a gentle niggling why he had been ill, when?

But it was always forgotten.

_*Nihongo is my name for japan._


	3. Voice

**Legacy Chap 3- Voices  
**

_* last chapter: a person who didn't have her name up talked about the Nihongo as a language. Yes that I know, I wanted to make the country like that. It's better to include your name so i can reply you directly. I want to mix something original in instead of sticking to the usual celtic or japanese myths like Tir na nog and etc. Haha_

* * *

En route to recovery, Nuada read his favorite books, sometimes looking out at the scenery outside. The king peeped in, very pleased. Rarely was such cause for joy. Nuada was quiet and neither worrying nor shouting about some matter.

She was content to stay by his side. Nuada did not mind. He would read to her. KeLin mouthed the words. This also helped her progress.

She had black hair, not like an elf. It was an anomaly. When pressed the senior physicians just shrugged and told him 'we found her outside' Nuada called her to come. "What happened to me?"

**U did not eat. Then fainted. **Well, better than treating him as a buddy. Nuada frowned. It was too much effort to analyze why he had abuse himself so. His head throbbed.

Eventually the prince could walk about and did light exercise. His fey friends were unhappy that Nuada allowed KeLin to listen to their conversations. Her steely blue eyes unnerved those without much magic or defence. "This girl is not our kind. She may turn against us." Was the common suspicion against KeLin.

How could he relax his guard and share his room? "She is not noisy. Now be quiet," he'd reply curtly.

Also, he dismissed their worries as superstition. Of course, he doubted those not of fey blood, but there was some rain. One important Bethmooran concern had been solved. He did not consider her as a friend yet, but her silent attention and comical signings were enough. Drayfus remarked that he had changed.

"Nonsense. I am still the same."

Drayfus chuckled. "Yes we know." The elf smirked.

Then Nuada felt his sleeve being pulled. The girl held out his teacup. "All right I will eat soon. Let me take a shower first." KeLin constantly reminded him to have his meals. Time passed, and the royal elf had pieced together how he collapsed from overstrain. However, he could not seem to find the scrolls and lacked the fury to demand they be returned. During a dinner with his father, the prince mentioned it.

Balor mused, "I am sad too. But of course we don't give up hope. I cannot lose you too, son."

KeLin was eating at a table with her caregivers. They were some distance away, but the royalty was visible from this angle. Prince looked down at his plate, chewing. He replied,

"I will not neglect my health again. I just wish there was more that can be done."

Balor lapsed back into gaelic, with other nobles. Nuada smiled politely. KeLin had finished her food and glanced to him.

Jenna noticed, held her hand. "We cannot go there, it is only for nobility."

She looked disappointed with this protocol. When Nuada was alone or with dwarf, he would address her too. It was stupid to wait like a commoner. Jenna was dismayed. She was not equal but inferior to them. Nobles sneered that Balor had adopted a human daughter. Such rumours angered Jenna.

KeLin watched as the letters were used.

**Prince is not friend**. **Please don't forget your place, K. Jenna wrote.**

**No he is! He likes me. **The girl answered quickly, making a guttural sound. She looked hurt at the suggestion.

Jenna's chest hurt from the mage leaving her. She was probably the few elves truly in her shoes. No one could predict what Nuada thought, his feelings weren't explicit. KeLin was growing, her mind was maturing fast. The mixup had to end now.

Jenna nervously approached the king after officials had left. Usually the practice was open consultation, the king loved his people. But she had to choose her words well.

In elven, it was best to communicate.

"Your majesty. It seems that KeLin my ward thinks of Prince Nuada as a friend. I want her to stay with us again."

He replied, "I see. Seems they are good for each other. My son is calmer now."

Jenna did agree. "But she may think it's more than- I don't want her feelings hurt."

Balor's eyes widened. "You mean that she likes Nuada more than a friend?"

The tutor inclined her head. They spoke for a long time. Jenna left with her steps lighter. He understood.

Nuada was surprised that KeLin liked him. He only spoke casually to her. His bodyguards had mentioned this. Also, father told him to be tactful. When he returned to his room, KeLin was folding the blankets. She was startled when his shadow crossed. Jenna called her name. She sulked.

"What is it?" he enquired.

KeLin's blue eyes were intense. He shook his head. "Don't want to go? I will be alright now."

Jenna apologized for the intrusion. KeLin was to move back, now that Nuada was well. KeLin glared at the woman. She signed: No, I don't want to. I like it here.

The prince felt amused. "She can stay. We are friends." Jenna bowed and left. KeLin beamed. See, they were wrong. There was a bed for her. Nuada lay down for a nap. She took out her ice figurines to play with them. He admitted that he did not hate her for being different.

She held his hand, a gesture that was full of trust. Nuada had no woman by his side. This was not a romance blossoming, but something like brother and sister. Nuada turned the musical box. KeLin watched.

She wanted to speak. But would it break the friendship she had just bridged?

KeLin tried the sound of his name, when he was not around. From disuse, the little voice was reedy and husky. Sometimes, tune of the musicbox was good accompaniment. The water mages like music.

However people forget what they do, and one night, the elf wasn't fully asleep. His ears caught the unmistakeable sound of the mute. Awake, KeLin had stood up and simply wished to express words.

He rolled over to face her. She smiled. "I like elf."

Solemnly, he replied, "Good. You speak, girl. How long?"

KeLin seemed hesitant. "Don't know. But not much. Don't be angry, I'm sorry. No more."

"No…." Nuada lay back and waited for his senses to clear. He was groggy and slipped back into the otherworld. KeLin heaved a relieved sigh and asked the guardian to grant him deep rest. The elf was surprised that he was supposed to do something but did not move.

She beamed.

The next morning, he awoke first. It was such a refreshing slumber. "I still want to find Nuala. She is lost out there." He said aloud. The girl was snoring in her bed some distance away. Nuada laid his hand on her hair. KeLin awoke. "Speak to me, about something."

KeLin said, "Angry?"

He smiled. "If I were angry, I won't bother to ask. I had a deep sleep. You tried to do that and bespell me."

She sat up. Prince offered her a piece of bread. KeLin loved food, she ate it very quickly. Alert for any signs of sudden anger. Nuada was gazing out the window at the dawn, orange and purple. "Don't be afraid. I don't hit girls and children. K, why don't you want to be with Jenna?" he was curious. His voice was normal and he called her by the short affectionate name.

"I like it here. They are wrong, we are friends. Right?" She loved his pointed tips. They twitched faintly. Nuada was going to say, no you're my servant. He bore in mind Balor's advice_, she is an innocent. Do not be selfish because of anger_. He nodded.

KeLin beamed. Nuada knew he did not have to push anybody else away. Many allies were pretending because they needed favours. Adults with political personal motives. Nuada disliked them.

After breakfast, with no need for words, Nuada wore a new sash ready to go outside.

He said solemnly, "I have to say this, do not come unless I don't have companions. Go join your friends. T'shan, Jenna." She agreed and went to the other room. Indeed, his father was wise. Nuada found himself smiling despite having to face more political meetings. Other nobles of nations were forging alliances, and the prince had to learn from Balor. That was fine, but signing of treaties, entertainment of women and so on were not on his palate. Nuala used to handle them more, while he cooled off.

* * *

Time came for training. Favorite event, Nuada was looking forward to sparring with the duke and baron's sons. Then they exchanged pointers. He never had to act the aristocrat with them. Ah it was relaxation! At the end of a long day, Nuada could be alone to have a quick dinner. KeLin had also practiced with bigger pools of water, much to the amazement of her tutors. She concentrated on curling the bottom current up, forcing a spout to richochet into the air. The remaining droplets scattered onto her amused friends. She forgave Jenna and playfully sent a spout to bow to her. The motherly elf clapped.

Guardian said: the Lord is alone now. Great! KeLin ran to meet him, before he was lost to the adults again. Nuada stifled a yawn. "Hello."

"I made progress. How are you?" she listened to his summary. Prince did not mind, she was good with secrets.

He brought it up. "Sometimes my friends said you spoke. And they didn't tell me. Is Jenna responsible?" He was testing her loyalty. KeLin shook her head.

He wanted to understand why. Lies were not condoned, it was dishonor to Silverlance. He looked stern. K did not know how to express everything properly, so she touched herself and said she wanted to make 'surprise'.

Nuada chuckled. "Great, please ask the rain to come again tomorrow. We were very hot. I took four baths and it was not enough."

He looked through documents and wrote things. Gently, the prince said thank you without directly glancing at her. Nuada was calmer than before. She beamed, indeed it was a good sign. The following day, KeLin summoned the clouds which turned dark, quenching the parched brown trees. Blessed cool! When drops splattered on their faces, all of them were overjoyed. Nuada ran out from the palace, holding out his hands. He shut his eyes. The storm got too heavy, most elves were drenched. Some danced in joy, others collected whatever water they could with vessels, containers and vases. KeLin traced a symbol in of a spring leaf on the soil to keep up this rain for a longer period.

Silverlance was alone. He was amongst his kin yet alone. _Me too_, she thought and walked to join him. He smiled, inclining his head. Scent of the forest permeated, smelled wonderful. KeLin and the prince went indoors passing by the portrait. Oh she had seen it that day. It was so realistic and handsome. Nuada smirked. "Like it? I was standing for hours. I do not like keeping still."

"The real elf is nicer than it," she answered. His pale hair was darkened by the rain, slight breathing, the way Nuada moved fluidly… these could not be captured by the picture. There had been no scar. She pointed that out.

"Yes. Because the artists didn't want to make a flaw. They want everything perfect, as a noble appears. Anything else to say?" he turned to her, hand out.

"I'm a peasant- cannot."

Nuada's brow creased. He emphasized in his tone, " No that is not right. You have the elemental power. Superior to those fool humans. Those with maejic are good with nature, like us."

Really? He was very handsome in a genuine way. _I have earned my place! We are friends, elves and I. It is not bad progress for me._

"Thank you," girl replied shyly. The prince waited for her to continue. She explained how she could manipulate clouds to come quickly, but they had their own… life. All things had their own will, she had to request permission before taking it. "This, my amulet allows me to speak to them."

Nuada smiled. He thanked her holding her hand tightly. "Prince Nuada, one day sister will come back. Maybe she is lost."

Pain laced his eyes, his lips made a downturn. Pressing left hand to his breast, he uttered her name. "I was wrong. I want to tell her how sorry I am, friend. Does she know?"

The mage nodded strongly. The elf was happier at her positive response. He envied (secretly) their race for the short span. It meant the fleeting moments of bliss could be captured quickly. For the longer- lived generations, maturity was faster and suffering was more. Nuada had witnessed his ally's loss of a soulmate, extreme torture. Nothing was worse than losing someone beloved to a Shining one.

"K, is there anything good to talk about? I want nothing more of sorrow. Do you still have the letterings?"

They had fun making words. He showed her some of the gaelic, simple ones. K constructed the song heard in the bath. "And this means sister, piuanthar. Why didn't she leave us a message? Why is she so selfish?" Nuada could not restrain the pain in his voice and took deep shaky breaths. The girl hoped that she could give him something for consolation.

KeLin waited patiently till he was back to his calm self. After sometime, Elf said softly, "I do not mean to startle you. I feel tired now."

Silence greeted him. She had an impassive gaze somewhere beyond him. He lay down on his bed and fell asleep.

Clinking, footsteps, a hot breath. Prince rolled over.

"Hello." KeLin was leaning over him. "Food time."

Nuada smiled. He sat up and filled his stomach. Why did he feel so hungry? The girl tucked into her own rice meal, chewing. "I want to know something. Give me your hand please, girl."

She shrugged and wiping her right hand, slipped into his grasp. How rough his hand was, though it looked pale and delicate. _Why do this? I'm not trustworthy?_

It was the Other voice. Nuada frowned. KeLin asked if he was all right. He blinked. "I cannot hear what you think. It is the amulet speaking. Is this.. normal?"

She smiled. This time, the child thought about her bond with the amulet, its guardian spirit. Nuada repressed his misgivings, showed her images. It'd be useful to let her access telepathy. Could this be awakened? He shut his eyes, and concentrated. The mage tried to move but could not. Sweat beaded on the prince's brow, his dark lips pursed and seemed to fade.

KeLin called his name, panicked. It drew the elf back to the mortal world. It was so sudden that he felt a splitting headache and a rush of blue light enveloped him. _Not again! I mean no harm._ Nuada replied, throwing up a forcefield. It was amber essence. The Guardian spirit was in the form of a…

He squinted, shading his eyes. A dragon body, horse face with no feet. It whickered, tossing its cloudy grey mane. No words could describe its magnificence. The animal came close and sniffed at Nuada. Filled with awe and respect, he bowed.

Outwardly, Nuada seemed to be in a coma.

The physician found nothing wrong with him. "He is just sleeping. Everything seems normal."

Drayfus and KeLin watched the elf sleep, totally relaxed. She poked the dwarf. "Hey! What did you do?" he grunted pointing at her.

"Nothing. We held hands. Not my voice."

Drayfus rubbed his beard and pulled it. What the heck was she on about? Yet, the mage was looking determined. "He speaks of my guardian. Not my thoughts."


	4. Where did Nuala go?

**Telquessir Legacy**

**Haha it's nice of Bethmoora Raven, DA pple and Smilingtiger to encourage this little story. Yea!!!**

**Part 4- Where did she go?**

The amnesia aphrodisiac makes the drinker forget who he or she once was and forges loyalty, a fierce loyalty to the administrator. Since the young Nuala was captured one night eight years before, she did not remember her life before Xandros. The Xandros were not a barbaric country. Its chief, their king who preferred this namesake, had always favored exotic women. The women in their nation always died after childbirth.

As Nuala ran out from Bethmoora she had gone through the magical veil that separates the humans from the Sidhe. She was fuming that her brother dared to threaten her! So what if he is older than I am? _He is so selfish, I hate him. _Her ears couldn't detect anyone following her and she shut off the Link between herself and Prince Nuada. Nuala pulled up her cloak, her amber eyes shining. Yes, finally she could explore the forests without supervision. It was so tiresome to be followed all the time. The bodyguards wanted to tail her, but noticed something was not quite right. In the trees! The elves opened their mouths to sound the alarm. But it never went out. They had actually passed out from the aphrodisiac shot by unseen darters.

Experienced feet followed the youthful girl. Though Nuala wore her hood up, her bracelet was gleaming and looked valuable. Marvelous, thought the pursuers. The chief gave specific orders to come to this Green forest for the _magical folk._ She laughed, her delicate hand up to caress a night flower from a branch. Some of her white blond hair was blown back by a breeze. One of the men nodded, at a signal he put his lips to the blowdart.

Chief David smiled. _I won't mistreat this child. She is an…. Elf! I've never thought they are real before._ He was a middle aged man, human but this race had violet eyes. Nuala moaned and came to. She frowned at the strange surroundings. A tent, all the same violet color and the flames were green. The drug was not such a dosage to knock out her memory yet. David set out food.

Nuala spoke in one of the common tongues to tell her where she was. He held out his hand to the slender girl. Unlike a human, the elf did not shrink back and watched him. David changed his mind and bowed. In his customs exchange he had seen people do this instead. Nuala bowed back. He talked to her about his home, and showed her outside. It was still nightfall. The place was rural but the animals were numerous. The herds were semi wild. The elf princess was fascinated. Father had not allowed her outside of the fey kingdom before! Nuala had only heard their people complain of the unpleasant humans.

Yet David was kind to her. She liked him and wanted to stay here for some time. David was pleased and one day offered her the amnesia drink. It was not a bad herb but gave peace to the critically ill and took away all sorrow. It was a gentle blue color. Nuala smiled.

"What is this?" Nuala took the cup.

He truly wanted her to stay! She was so friendly and kind. The children were really happy with her. Nuala was bold and unafraid, unlike anyone he knew. No, David did not want a wife as yet, but couldn't she stay longer? So he replied, "A tea brewed for happiness. All that hurts will ease." It was not a lie.

The elf glanced at him. She asked him to give her his hand. David had to, or she would not drink. Nuala was satisfied and took the cup and downed it. Her last memory had been the furious Nuada shouting, _"You will do as I say and stay here! I will not waste time looking for you!"_

"_All right, then don't!" She had escaped from him. _Nuala smiled and when she finished, fell back on the pillows. Her face flushed and sweat beaded on her brow. David gasped and called the servant. Had they given too strong a dose? Oh no! What if she died? He begged the delicate elf not to die and he was sorry. The healers took care of the girl as she lay on the pallet, deathly still.

She awoke one morning, her head heavy. Could not lift up from the pillows. Nuala asked for help. The man came and supported her upright. She whispered, "I'm sick? My weakness is…"

He shook his head and bade her to rest. Nuala turned and saw a mirror. Her eyes were amber but his were violet. "Do not fret, my lady. This is your home now. Take the medicine."

The cup. It was what I drank.

Nuala hesitated_. Heard a voice telling her, don't go without me. We've always been together, sister! But it was so faint and she couldn't see his face. _The elf was too tired to protest. Initially the chief had given her a big dose but this one was less. The healer stroked her forehead. Nuala fought the wave of darkness, clinging to the pallet. She had something to do. Must… not… give up. The wet cloth soothed the elf, she gazed up at the strange man. Why did he look so dark? While she was fair.

"Cuidigh." She managed to utter. Help me. The man supported her head, urging her to drink. Indeed, it seemed the fey could not do without the drink once they had sipped the wine. Nuala refused, but her eyelids were too heavy and her hands too weak. Desperately, she clung to his hand and begged, "Do not let me go."

The man was moved. He wanted to help her. There were two alternatives, drink the wine once more though it would mean total forgetting, or give her a drug to wake up. He couldn't find it. By then, the elf's breathing was shallow. David rushed in and hugged her. Nuala smiled. "Quickly! Give her the drink."

The man sadly poured the wine and fed her. She sighed.

The second time Nuala got up strength had returned to her limbs. The place was familiar, it was home. Humming, the elf combed her hair and went out.

She found David her friend. He embraced her. "I was afraid you didn't wake up." He said to her.

"Don't be silly. We elves are not weak." Henceforth, Nuala became one of their people. She never remembered the moment of her first waking in the mirror's reflection. There were other fey too.

At that moment, Nuada felt a part of him gone. A total withdraw. "Could she have died?" No. If it was death, he would know it. It would be a dagger in the chest. (the story was up till Nuala disappeared)

KeLin closed the book as the prince called for someone. He smiled at her overflowing concern. "I was scared!" They touched hands, and her thoughts resounded. Nuada held her without speaking as she cried. Drayfus bounded in.

Nuada assured them he wouldn't leave them and he saw the Guardian. "My friends, I don't know how to explain it, but she was magnificent…."

********

**A long distance from the palace, the deep deep Green forests**

Harsh panting. The dark elf was on the move again. He was superior to them in night vision but it also meant he couldn't stay long. That commander really wanted to make a kill. Also he had stared at him in the eyes as Drizzt defeated him in the contest. "I will kill you filthy drow!" that elf had sworn. He must be crazy now.

_Surely the problems of Bethmoora are too much, than to hunt me down_, Drizzt thought. The world is unfair, I didn't ask to be born like this! He would rather be a fair elven. What about the mask of illusion? Shit, he had lost it. He had stayed around watching the small asian girl grow up. Drizzt had been certain she would be illtreated, but it seemed that her life was luxurious. And he had seen the prince occasionally. Although Nuada looked very harsh and unfriendly, Drizzt was unsure if he, they had given orders to kill people like him. Born to House Do'urden, the dark elf society was very harsh and males were treated like servants unless they wanted to be outstanding.

Well, now he was in the domain of the Telquessir. Didn't seem any different. Merchants said the king and prince were not unjust. Lavenders narrowed. The pursuers followed the false path and crazed commander ran ahead. If only he could talk to the prince, and exchange pointers about sparring. Warriors enjoy such matches.

_*Where Nuala is exactly no one knows. But she did not die, yet her kind do not know for certain. More on Drizzt next time! Inspired by rain sounds. Pretty good to go with flute celtic music._


	5. Trisha the spunky

**Chapter 5 Trisha the spunky woman **

_*for those who know Avatar the last airbender Trisha is like Toph. Want to explore the view of a blind person._

_*this story takes place before Drizzt met his friends from icewind dale. researched about different types of blades and some from gothic 3._

_Song: _I Don't Want To Be Like Cinderella (wickedfanatic)

* * *

He arrived at a quiet valley and noticed some wild horses. They were grazing peacefully. A sense of peace stole into the drow's heart, for he loved animals. None of them shied away at his coming. Drizzt whispered assurances as he brought his hand up to stroke a pied mare's nose. He smiled.

She did not need taming and immediately bent down to let him mount her. It was not often that Drizzt rode an unsaddled horse but his actions were fluid yet gentle. She did not rear up, assured that an elf was her new master. Yes, animals did not judge by skin color. _Where to now? _He thought. A ranger would have to rely on his instincts.

The dark elf knew he would not find a refuge within Bethmooran territory, also known as the Magical ElvenForest.

* * *

The town he presently came to was neither shocked nor outraged by Drizzt's kind. He dismounted and touched her rump. "You can go. Thank you." But she whinnied and sniffed him. The mare wished to be his. So the drow brought her to a stable at an inn. Its sign was _Halfway Clouds' Inn.. _People hurried past him without noticing anything, some hawked their wares. A few waved especially to him but he declined. Humans weren't the only race; trolls of all shapes and heights, Halflings, hobbits, dwarves, goblins and more thronged the place. Drizzt observed that some had odd skintones but did not get beatings.

Satisfied that it was quite safe, Drizzt went in to get a bath and much needed sleep.

Mostly he stayed in his room, still weary from travel. Two evenings later, the drow went to check on his mare. She was very delighted to see him.

Somebody brushed past him. A mortal human! Drizzt's keen lavenders immediately noticed she was a woman with hair cropped very short, bracers on the wrists. The person obviously did not want recognition. Upon the belt were strange black… tubes. No swords or knives. Elves are an ancient race but they were very curious. His closest memory was of the small child years ago, crying and lost. He wanted to connect to someone, other than Guenhwyvar.

An ogre blocked the human's way, hitting a club on his meaty hand. She made to pass, but his lackeys obstructed the pathway. Drizzt waited to see what would take place. Confidently, she glared at the leader.

"Pay up if you want to pass this way," he threatened.

She replied, "Nonsense this is a free town." Strangers were gathering around this possible scuffle. People murmured their agreement. The biggest ogre growled. He waved for his buddies to take her. The woman prepared. Drizzt's hand was on his sabers (not Twinkle and icingdeath). Unlike his people, he didn't coat them with poison. Again he reflectd why do I want to protect her? The woman's fingers flicked to her belt. She took out the black tubes. A loud pop sound was followed by the stricken ogre, whose mouth was open. He clutched at his chest and collapsed. Five more.

She disappeared amongst the villains. Drizzt entered the fray. They were shocked that their bellies and arms were sliced open. Red spray. One ogre shouted, blinding hurtling his fist into the elf. The elf avoided it smoothly, stabbing quickly then his weapons were up to meet the next parry of the krush tarach's. The metals hissed and clanged.

Drizzt pulled out his blade from the stomach of a dead enemy. The woman's eyes had no light! She had cocked her head and was looking calmly while the leader charged. "Move!" he shouted, running to her. His heart lurched, people were blocking him.

Not enough time.

The blind woman stood her ground, holding her hand palm up. The bad guy laughed. He did a complete 180 degrees flip, feet in the air. The ground trembled and a fist of earth had just risen up. "I won't pay." She called merrily. The ogre tried to get up, but was unstable. Drizzt sheathed his weapons. What was that? He shook his head.

One of them had his head stuck in the earth and couldn't pull himself free. Soon he'd suffocate. Apparently she could take care of herself.

She stopped and faced him. "Hmm you are not out to collect ransom from me, I hope. Coz I've nothing."

"No." he said. The woman was blind. She gazed through people. "I wish to, walk with you."

She ignored him and went on her original way. The drow smiled. suddenly his hand was seized. How had she approached so swiftly? "They were after you!" she whispered, nostrils flaring.

The drow turned his head from side to side. "Who?"

"Many many of the tall people. I felt their anger. Coming this way." He found it incredulous that she could sense these things. They went into a dark alley. "Aw this sucks. I didn't want any trouble." The woman shook her head murmuring softly some curse words in her language.

Drizzt introduced himself. The stones were closely packed together. why did she lead him this way? The woman replied, "Trisha." And sank her entire left hand into the wall.

But the structure didn't crumble, instead a makeshift exit opened. Trisha chuckled, her hand not bleeding. The drow gaped and followed her. A groan ensued, and the hole sealed.

People were here inside. It was some sort of underground rebel camp. Fires were lit, women were dancing, the men were drinking. Trisha approached them. "Welcome!" a man said in merriment. Drizzt was embraced by a few of them. _I'm a dark elf, but they_

"Stay here friends. I'm Joseph," he continued. The drow smiled and told them his name with a bow. The children's glittering eyes were of different colors, violet like his kin, green, brown and so on. They mingled freely with the humans. People like he was.

********

Trisha nodded. She just felt the instinct to help this guy. He had killed the bad villains out of chivalry. The moment she smelled his odor and listened to his movements, she knew he was not human. The voice was a rich melody. The tall fair people were on a hunt. Their animosity was obvious to one who's blind and depends on other senses. She ate the food offered and laid her hand on the sleeping drow. Trisha did not need friends, she had always travelled alone. Why did he offer to be kind? No, once the coast was clear, she would leave.

She had to find her childhood companion. But those fair elves would be a problem. Her medallion slipped out, an emblem of a rockTree. It only grows in her homeland Ashera.

Once the young girl had been with water elementals. Children do not mind how different their friends are, but she had been taken away by teachers.

Drizzt woke up to eat. They remarked his eyes were beautiful. He was touched. The women blushed as he glanced at them with a simple smile. One lady took his hand and touched his fair hair. "_Ta zhen de hen ying jun."_

"What does that mean?" he asked the blind woman.

"Oh she's paying a compliment, you're very handsome."

"I see. Thank you." Drizzt shook the lady's hand.

When they were alone, he said, "They are indeed angry. But I don't understand why. I have never killed any of them." Drizzt couldn't help a note of sadness and anger in his voice. Trisha's blind orbs widened.

"Yea prejudice abounds. Just to be clear, once we're out, I'm on my own. I've got enough problems."

He sighed. Of course, why would a perfect stranger want to be friends?

Trisha faced the children playing, her expression masked. Still, he had to thank her for her help. She shrugged. "No problem. Hey, how do you look like?"

Despite not wishing to feel attached, the wanderer wished to see. Sight lost because of a high fever, she was often frustrated. Then she ran away from home and fell into a cave. With the giant moles, the earth mage learnt to feel with her touch and hearing instead.

Now she held out her hand to feel Drizzt's face. He closed his eyes. "I am also an elf, but.. different from them." There was no need to tell her he was ebony colored.

Trisha liked what she heard. His face had some scarring, yet they had said lavender was the eye color. "What color is your hair? I have some inkling of your face, Drizzt." His name was simple and memorable. Fair, white colored. Indeed, what the women said was correct. "I see. Thanks." She left.

That night, the dark elf decided to set off. He bade his benefactors goodbye. Trisha got up from her corner, though she had been asleep and walked over to him. She was much shorter than he was and her hand touched his waist. Softly, he said, "Change of mind, Trisha?"

Trisha's lips turned up in a weak smile. "Haha. I don't want my effort to be wasted. Saving people isn't my thing."

Drizzt felt annoyed. "I do not need rescuing. I am a ranger and skilled." He had also done his fair bit of fighting and did not ask for her aid.

The woman blinked and her smile was replaced by her perpetual stoicism.

* * *

She was ahead of him as they left by a back entrance. Drizzt caught up with his mare. "It will be a long road. Want to ride with me?"

"Nah. I'm fine walking. Don't like to be on animals."

Although she had declared that she was going alone, they were on the same route. "Where are you headed?" he asked attempting to be friendly. She did not answer.

Drizzt marveled that she could walk for so long on sandaled feet. Trisha was very tough. "What was the… magic?"

To his surprise the reticent woman explained about the elemental magic. She was able to manipulate stones and earth to her bidding. There are such people above the drow underdark? He was truly eager and lent his full elven attention- undivided. Trisha was surprised at the silence once she began talking. Perhaps this guy elf could be a friend after all.

Yet Trisha did not wish to be too close for fear of the inevitable leaving.

*******

A letter came to the King and prince of Bethmoora. Bad news about people who had the same medallion as KeLin. "No survivors?" Nuada asked.

"None my Lord."

"Find out how they died. Hurry!" After speaking with advisors, Nuada did not know how to break this news to the girl. A search and rescue party was dispatched. Would't her instinct be to go to them? A selfish desire to retain her here for the water arose. The king laid his hand on his shoulder. Startled, he stiffened.

It had been so long since Balor touched him. "Father, I am fine."

His father agreed. They sipped tea.

KeLin looked up at her name. Jenna was sobbing uncontrollably. **What happened?** She signed.

Someone had died. A group… KeLin didn't understand. Later prince was at the usual garden. He had his back to her. She became invisible. Keen hearing detected the water ripples. "Is someone there?" Nuada stared directly at her, then away.

In his hand he clasped a burnt amulet, but the dolphin could still be seen. The images of the people's deaths weighed heavily on his soul. _I cannot be selfish, soon I will say it. It is not honorable for me to pretend nothing happened._

_But if she leaves? His conscience beckoned._

_I will, accept it. _ Nuada felt much lighter with his decision. KeLin walked out from the pond and called his name. Nuada held her by the shoulders. His ambers were softer than usual. Now they were friends, he did not look at her harshly but usually the expression was quite solemn. "What?"

"I am sorry. Your village, is… gone."

KeLin shook her head. Nuada's hands kept her on her feet. As he explained about the letter sent by a relative and survivors, she was disconnected from it all.


	6. Walking the Brink

**Legacy Chapter 6 - Walking the Brink**

_Story of the watermage's birth. I reinvented the myths from Journey to the west my favorite china epic. I call it Water Pegasus because it's a kirin who belongs to the dragonkings. They possess immense wisdom and powers._

_Listened to Shero by SHE (girls can be heroes on our own) and Tears to tiara soundtrack (can ask me if u like them)  
_

_

* * *

  
_

Nuada narrowed his eyes, almost tilting his head. It was reflex action for bewilderment in him. She was not reacting other than the initial trembling. No tears, nor screams. Instead, KeLin was transfixed by his pendant. It was the Bethmooran symbol, usually at his sash. Today he had worn the chain. A relative had sent her the native clothes she wore. Deep blue, her hair done in ribbons. He repeated his sentence. "I am sorry. Your family is gone."

He could have sworn some pain flickered across her features, fleetingly. He held her firmly, she seemed to crumple. "Do you hear me?"

"No. It cannot be," KeLin replied calmly.

Nuada sighed. He had also been similar when Nuala was missing. The elf said nothing, but remained by her side. She listened to his breathing. Even if her people were gone, she felt nothing. In this cruel world, we cope by either thinking everything is false, or try to bend others to their will and their intentions. People walk the line between sanity and beyond ever so lightly everyday. KeLin thought_, I won't become like them_. _I cry no tears. _

"Prince that was not my home. I always lived here with elves."

He could not quite believe those words.

"They could be flesh and blood. We will try to look for survivors, many of my people are there already. What is it?" he stopped seeing her gaze fixated on his necklace. KeLin did not speak again but she continued touching the Bethmooran sign. He was worried.

"Please take care of her. I must go now." Nuada told the physicians. Halfway out, he came back and looping his pendant over his head, the elf gave it to KeLin to hold. T'shan had been watching from a corner, and smiled.

Everyday routine was slow moving. One day the prince decided to reveal the burnt medallion to the mage. It seemed that her village had fallen to unnatural Fire, which couldn't be extinguished by rain. No survivors had been found so far, the messengers needed to rest from their trauma of seeing blackened remains. He kept this traumatic news. Perhaps when she could accept her grief…

KeLin took the small token and pocketed it. Softly, the girl said, "They are alive."

Nuada was at a loss for words. His golden eyes were placid. Elf and human shared little in common, vast years in gap, but since KeLin had come to the palace…. She had reached some part inside of him that would not withdraw. For the first time, he was stirred by pity. He didn't know why- he and his friends scorned humans in contempt for their foolishness, oldfashioned traditions of sacrifice, evil motives in betrayal.

KeLin belonged with them, since her adoption and education in Elven customs.

The elf raised his fingers to stroke back her hair. That broke the ice in the girl's chest. A tear trickled down her left cheek. '_I am alone', _ her mental voice was final.

_He felt the message and replied, I won't leave. _Nuada waited for a long while. The girl leaned her head on his shoulder. He felt strong, reassuring. KeLin wished she really could believe in him. She perked up at the musical foreign language… Nuada was telling a lot of things. Although the human didn't comprehend them, his lyrical baritone lulled her.

"What's that mean?" KeLin was smiling.

He smiled back. "I'm so glad you're speaking. It is a phrase I heard when I was very young. Long long ago… _tá mé mo chónai I Do not despair, I am with you. _  
caighdeán maireachtála means Seer of souls will not abandon our people. Abrateir means brother, I will protect you."

She was so touched that even though the Guardian was frantic that the elf was so near to her, she forced it back. She liked this contact and wouldn't allow it blocked. Not like the rest of her Lifeforce. "I like the symbol on your necklace, Highness. Can I keep it?"

KeLin took it out from her pouch.

"That's nice. No I can only lend it for awhile, girl. I will need it for important days," the prince said but he was not angry. Jenna was surprised that he was speaking more with the human when she passed by. Later, he was watching her do something with her ice figurines.

Unaware of anybody observing, Nuada talked to the girl, sometimes in his own elven when he couldn't find the right words in Common. Because he understood how it felt like to lose a relative. At least, Nuala was somewhere, alive. Sister would have wanted her to be well cared for, Nuala had been kind to everyone. The mage had been so much assistance to them and affirmed this identity. No way would the girl return to the humans.

It was a loyalty that was undeniable. Still, the elf would not give her gifts, it was only on a temporary basis. And he was free, so he could provide the time to accompany her. KeLin of course relished every present moment.

**********

The Guardian Shuixian (meaning HolyWater Fairy), a Higher entity and lifeform, was displeased by the ward's behaviour. It had been given a lifelong assignment to cut off anyone who tried to probe the mage, or it may unleash her full gift. That would be deadly tragic. It neighed, cantering its dragon scaled body and its liontail flamed.

KeLin's Power should never be tampered with, only given small doses to use, or it'd be disastrous. Long before the amulet was placed upon the baby, a tribe of people were killed by a massive flood of thirty days. Typhoons raged until nothing was left.

The parents found the baby girl screaming, kicking at her basket. She was ice-cold to the touch. But KeLin was not sick, she had unleashed the storms in her crying. Much later, seeing the death of her pets, the small child had run to the edge of the cliff, shouting out in protest. Clenching her fists, she wished only to mourn but unwittingly, her hair transformed to a mass of lightning, and KeLin levitated above the oceans. Only after her rage and sadness was spent, did the girl land and forget what happened.

The Dragon kings appeared in visions to the shamans of KeLin's Nihongo tribe. Actually she had the blood of their most powerful brother, the Eastern dragonking. Every two hundred years, one Water tribe would bear a child with this unpredictable power. Still, they would help. Hence, Shuixian a magical Sea Pegasus with her holy medallion

would guide the forbidden magic and keep most of it sealed, till the right time arrived.

Horrified, KeLin's birth parents disowned the child. Only her grandmother's people took pity on the young cursed girl and tried their utmost to bring her up.

The Guardian was shocked when pale-ghost being asked KeLin to help him. It didn't care about the word elf, prince Nuada was pale as a ghost in the waterfairy's eyes. If only KeLin would not take him so seriously as a friend. Guardian sent threats to his telepathy but he ignored. He was bright with hope.

"Could you scry for Nuala? I have a gut feeling she's alive somewhere. Please," he asked eagerly.

KeLin shook her head. "I tried… but cannot." Of course, the waterfairy refused to help, her mission was not tied to this. Give up now, it was smug.

Nuada tensed, his jaw hardened. KeLin gasped at his grip that became rough. "Try! Don't give up now! One more time." He realized he was too agitated and softened his voice.

The girl did want to help him, so she got a baisin of water to repeat it again. Invoking the spirit who was unhappy, she sent a clear request. Nuada provided the small locket picture of Nuala's hair and painting. These two specimens were laid beside the water.

This time, a mirror of the elf appeared in the reflection!

He had misjudged KeLin. It was his face, nothing more. But wait, this face was a softer cut, longer lashes, full lips, eyeshadow… Nuala! My sister. He mouthed her name, gripping the edges of the baisin. KeLin couldn't see anything. Only the one who wants most to see the loved one can.

In his fervent hope, the reflection was dashed. Some splashed out. He growled. "Tell me where is she?"

The mage's heart pounded. Her amulet pulsed. The hunger in Nuada's orbs glinted like a feral's, something unquenchable. "I don't know. Sorry, My lord. So sorry."

Nuada scarcely heard this apology. He banged the table, making the locket skid off. "Useless magic! Then don't give hope! What's the use? Magic is false!" KeLin kept her head bowed. He was so furious that all servants should be humble and quiet. Nuada commanded her to look at him.

Quivering, he said the condemning- "Go away" pointing outside. She thought, _I've not even done it. It's not fair. _This injustice coupled with the unhappy Shuixian within the medallion illuminated the prince's bedchambers. Nuada didn't cover his face in time, cried out. This immense energy overwhelmed, took away all sensations. It rushed through the elf, and people in the vicinity. _Nobody will harm my mistress I am sworn to guide for eternity! _

Nuada lay on the floor. The girl shook him, but he was not moving, nor breathing. After a moment, he gasped but could not see or hear. _To the spirit, he Sent: 'I am sorry. I won't hurt anyone. Do not be angry.'_

'_How dare you curse magic and use it for your own gain. Pale arrogant ghost!' the guardian hissed. Nuada's heart was cut by this harsh statement. Humbly he repeated his apologies. _

KeLin got the physicians to come, they helped the prince up. His eyes were tightly shut. When they gently pried, he jerked away. KeLin and Drayfus waited. The dwarf grumbled it was her fault. Indignantly, she argued it was not her.

The elf could open his eyes now, his hearing was back. But the golden stare was----- blank! He sighed. "No dwarf, do not be rude. It was my fault. I cursed the magic."

KeLin cried silently. _Please don't be blind._ He fumbled for someone. She let him touch her face. "Is that you? Are you hurt? "

"I'm fine. You cannot see, Nuada?" she stammered.

"No. But it is all right." Nuada smiled. Her tone was warm. During that moment speaking with the Waterfairy, and it was insulting him, he actually realized yes, people did use magic and cursed when it did not work out. Still, was looking for his twin purely selfish?

If he was to have any hope of regaining his eyesight, Nuada had to show true remorse.

The Guardian observed this, surprised. In her millennia of life, she had never seen a being of the Fey kingdoms reflect. They were better than humans, most respected the gods. But this young elf himself didn't believe. He did feel sorry for his actions.

The girl looked into his blind eyes and prayed that he would not become permanently blind. Nuada blinked at the sudden itching and rubbed them. When he took away his hands, he could see again. Blurry for now. The girl and dwarf were staring anxiously.

His throat had a lump. Hoarsely, he told them he was all right.

"Men, do not worry Father. I am all right now," Nuada spoke to a few of his personal guards. It was amazing.

KeLin left to be alone. But he sought her out anyway. It was the working of fate. Nuada had to speak his mind. The prince leaned on the balcony beside her, now in a meridian robe. This time, Drayfus was determined not to leave him alone. "I can't trust this witch."

Nuada patted his head. "Fine, but do not breathe a word what I say. (to KeLin) Your protector has made it clear I must respect it. I had been anxious to find… sister. Can the medallion hear this? I do not mean to be selfish."

She looked down at the amulet, but it didn't bother. "Hmm I think it does."

Silence, punctuated by the dwarf grumbling that his bones ached, couldn't they go to somewhere less chilly… to which the amused elf replied, "I did not ask you to stay. I understand."

Then the short guy stared at her, still thinking witch. Be careful, or you'll get cursed too, she thought. Seriously, Nuada continued, "I know after what happened, you will not trust me. Anger gets stronger in me. However, my father and the others, the tutors love you. I cannot ask forgiveness for such deep wrong."

She gazed at him, touched. His words were very long, but he did sound very sorry and contrite. She signed- **I like and want to be friends**. She didn't quite know how to say it. Elf seemed lonely and sad. He missed the princess, it was not selfish. She tugged his sleeve, how soft the silk was. "Nuada… my magic cannot control. It's not mine to command. The image, I don't know how it came."

Drayfus snorted. "Weird kind of magic, not trustworthy." Then he was hit by a mass of insects that swarmed only on him and he ran away! They both laughed.

Nuada felt better. The girl looked adorable when she laughed. "What? I will listen," she said solemnly.

"Integrity is important to me, often I do not see that in humans. Is that what I did?" Nuada took her hand before she could hide the marks. His fingernails had cut in.

"I have a cream." The elf took out a small container and applied salve to the wounds. No more pain.

"Yet… we are still friends?"

KeLin smiled. "Umhm. I like elf. What does, Noowa-da mean?" She liked the syllables drawn out slowly. If read quickly, not the same. He chuckled, pushing stray hair from his lips.

"My name means justice, healer, and fisher. Nuada is also the name of the Wargod watching over all these areas. My mother told me that I should be good in art too, that is drawing, and music but I'm not. What about your name?"

He seemed genuinely interested.

"Yes. I want to write out my name in Chinese." They went to his study. Nuada spread out a paper. She wrote the strokes. "Separate it has no meaning, but together it means agility and smart. I think." Then she told him his name was wonderful.

He nodded and praised her name too. Out of curiosity when she looked around his study, the pictures of other small looking people caught her eye. He told her they were fairies and pixies. Many colors. "Some were my friends. I used to have more time to play with them…." Nuada trailed off, feeling shy. He hadn't spoken of this for years except with Jenna and his tutors. KeLin gestured please continue. His dark lips tipped in a rare smile.

"One day I shall look for them again. Fairies are little winged people, they live in the forests, and flowers. Also shapeshifters can become animals, and man form. I fought with many races of the fey, in matches. If not bitter, the giants and ogres proved to be, friends…."

_-he will continue his stories next time!_


	7. More about fae

**Part 7 Painting the Canvas**

_Dust in the wind(Sarah Brightman)_

**

* * *

  
**

She was seated in a velvet chair while Nuada took a bigger one.

The prince wove his tale, pale fingers showing heights and sizes occasionally.

"The fairies are known as little silfari, small fairies finger high. I've always spoken and played with them. This happens in the evenings and during Beltaine* festivals. Some friends look like myself, Elvenkind. We are the only fair peoples. My ancestors were called the Tuatha De Danaan."

KeLin beamed. She tried to repeat those words and her tone was respectful, reverant. Nuada gave her an approving smile. Good attempt. "Yes that is correct. We elves are more serious than the silfari and pixies, small Folk. Sometimes… how I envy them. Drayfus is a dwarf, usually grumpy but kind at heart. I met him years ago in my youth. He is sturdy with weapons. Dwarves do not show affection much, but he was always patient. I think he never got over the fact that he will always be shorter than us…."

He had not yet got to the part of the battles. The mage already felt satisfied and honored. There was a kind of enthusiasm that outsiders never detected in this regal elf, not so much energetic prowess during his vigorous training swordplays; but a certain charisma emanated, enclosing the listener's being and soul. KeLin wanted that sensation to remain for eternity if only it could be possible. Nuada's unusual irises were beacons and he smiled sincerely, for he could still recall bonding with his beloved friends ages ago as if it were a fresh canvas. Impulsively, the prince took her hand to Show her.

KeLin gasped, transported to that era. _All kinds of Little Folk speaking to Nuada, winged and nonwinged. Elf was shorter than now, the scars absent. He knelt to carry some of them up to his shoulders. Nuada chuckled that they tickled him and he also rode upon horses, different beasts. A hulking being stepped close, scattering the beings. The elf turned around gaping. Tusks protruded from the animal's mouth, its eyes were tiny. Huge muscles bulged. In their language, he shouted and drew his sword…. _

The images faded. Nuada had his eyes closed with that soft smile remained. Blond hair contrasted against the dark color of his armchair. KeLin wondered why he had stopped and wanted to wake him. Hmm it was already past midnight, the babysitters had told her that elves were years older than she was… he must be weary now. He did not let go of her though. After a few minutes attempting to pry loose so she wouldn't disturb his peaceful rest, she gave up. What if those exquisite digits were injured?

KeLin traced the symbol of Bethmoora on his sash. The smaller symbol was _on loan_, prince had clarified. KeLin slipped that out and observed the intricate lines of the big tree. Nuada soon roused from his stupor, his muscles cramp from being in the same position upright. The girl was studying the scrolls of fae quietly. He released her left hand which he had been holding._ What was I thinking?_ Aloud, he said, "I did not mean to keep you here."

The mage turned her head, widened eyes. Finally he was awake and she could move. KeLin wiggled her fingers a while to relieve the cramp. Nuada disappeared from view. Swiftly, he returned with a sweet drink. He smiled, gesturing that she quench her thirst.

_See, I said he was a ghost!_ The amulet piped up righteously.

_He is not. Do not be prejudiced, he has been sorry for his anger. What more do you want? KeLin retorted. _

"Some of my opponents in duels became sworn allies and like brothers. I am impressed by the honour in battle. The monstrous looking fae like these (he unrolled a new scroll showing someone with giant head, beady eyes, whiskers and small ears, varying heights) are not so savage. Usually they are not as petulant and easily provoked, unless taunted. This is a Komin, and Frackus, wings of steel, multiple heads. Just as beautiful people exist, so do the ugly ones. Gnomes are also not very good looking… Why do you cringe?" He cocked his head.

Had she cringed? KeLin cleared her throat. She shook her head vigorously at some of the uglier creatures. Gnomes had warts and bumps, hairy faces. Yuck. "Scary. Can, they speak?"

Nuada kept them, and left the sheet depicting Elf generals with shapeshifters. She liked it, gently tracing the hair of a person. He had noticed her actions, quickly averting his gaze to the table when she stood up to stretch.

He answered factually, "Not in Common, but their own dialect. But there is no need to fear. Naturally people mind their own business. "

Soon, he wrapped up the conversation and suggested they go to bed. It was a good thing he had no need to awaken early, it was the wee hours of sunrise. Violet dark skies. She hastily bowed and thanked him. He was so smart, and intelligent, brave! Nuada took her arms and gently urged she get up. Drayfus returned, scratching at his bites. The short guy followed the companions, concealing his surprise that Nuada had brought the girl into his study to himself.

His highness never went in….. It had been years since the twins' beloved teacher Bro'lin had passed on. They used to have regular sessions there. In the bedroom, Nuada suddenly recalled this memory lying in his bed and nostalgia overwhelmed him. He turned on the music box to distract his mind. _I don't want grief now. Help me to rest… _he yawned.

KeLin smiled in her sleep. Hopefully they could continue that nice moment. The elf did not show discrimination against any race.

********

Nuada had left by the time the heat got to her. Jenna touched her shoulder asking to spend time with her. KeLin was glad to talk to her. "He told me stories! Show me pictures, many many. He is kind."

Her caregiver smiled. It was a good sign. KeLin changed and noticed a paper fluttering on the desk. **Training for the sennign. Come to me much later. Nuada **

What was a sennign? Jenna nodded. "Oh it is a term for till he is satisfied. Our prince always exercises regularly."

KeLin pouted. She wanted to speak with him again. Much later was vague. They spent some time together. KeLin was happy to meet with tutors and made some ice sculptures for them. She also checked the forecast for the storm clouds, drawing the signs in the dirt by some birch trees. The whirly pattern for clouds, and rain patterns drops. KeLin played on her own, learnt sewing, stitching a clothdoll with Herme's help.

Jenna hoped she had forgotten about finding Nuada. It was likely the noble would be busy. But KeLin did not, she eventually got bored with these activities and signed- **where's Nuada? Already quite late. **Her smile was both cheerful and stubborn.

They drew up outside the training hall. It was minus a door. Usually competitors would meet here for jousting matches and games. Today only one person was in. The prince was half naked, only wearing dark pants as he swung two swords in an imaginary fight. Sheen with sweat, he looked like a fierce warrior. Jenna bade KeLin not to interrupt. When their lord was engrossed, his temper was irascible. Also, she was so young and shouldn't see him being violent.

The child did not budge. His bodyguards watched her warily. To them, she was a human and it was annoying they needed to treat her like one of them.

The amulet hissed, feeling this hostility and leveled some icicles at the guards. Suddenly the temperature dipped both outside and inside the training chamber. Nuada gasped, lowering his swords. It had been sunny outside. From his peripheral vision, he noted the girl and the elf woman. Her necklace was shimmering with blue light. His men were shivering harder though they were clothed. Nuada sheathed the swords fluidly, slid them onto the wall sockets. He made a chopping motion.

"Stop! What is happening? Human." he demanded, marching to them. His body language was tense, voice harsh. What had happened to kind Elf? Jenna bowed.

**I think they insult my guardian. She cannot be controlled. KeLin signed**.

Nuada looked stoic, his lips drawn tightly. KeLin tried to search for the mercy in him. For one moment, Nuada's shoulders drooped.

He frowned at the medallion. It was dipping the temperature, yet he couldn't order it to stop. His guards would be having hypothermia if this kept up. The guardian must have felt something wishing harm on the mage. Nuada saw that everyone was breathing mist.

One elf leaned on the wall, trembling badly. His own skin had goose pimples.

"KeLin do not continue. It is much too cold." Nuada said evenly. He grabbed his robe which provided little relief. "What happened?" KeLin explained that the guards had leveled her with unhappy, dissatisfied glares. Then it just occurred, and she could not tell the guardian to cease.

He thought for a moment why it was so. Nuada guessed roughly why. "Very well give me your hand." The girl obeyed, through the mutual connection, the prince conveyed his request to the guardian. "No one will hurt you. Can you take away this chill? Please."

KeLin blinked, his voice was not fierce anymore.

Took some time, but the chill dissipated as if it had never taken place. The guards muttered rudely, mostly unharmed. Witch, unnatural abomination… in elven. Nuada marched over to these gossiping guards. From a normal volume, it rose with his mounting anger. Nuada clenched his fist and vehemently pointed at each of them.

In gaelic: _"Are you deaf or blind? We are dealing with magic here and the gods must be revered. KeLin is protected by hers. She is a valuable friend, may I remind you she has brought rain to Bethmoora? This time you are fortunate I could step in, how about next time? Our kind shouldn't be shallow, shouldn't stoop so low in prejudice. Nobody should malign and defame an innocent person. I don't require extra mouths to comment, nor childish behaviour. Any retaliation is your own making and consequence. Is that clear?" _

They humbly agreed. Nuada added, _"Do not undermine our decisions." _

KeLin trembled, gripping Jenna's skirt. Signed: **I am 're angry with me?**

**Yes but don't bother. Nuada is on your side. Not bad huh? **

Not bad indeed, she agreed. The elves all nodded seeming to have come to an agreement.

*******

The problem seemed to have settled. But prince was distant again. Hope of storytime evaporated. The girl had a gut feeling that more was to come…

"Both of you, come into this room." He motioned for them to enter the adjacent chamber with a phoenix carving. The motherly elf shut the door. No windows meant less ventilation.

"Can't it be taken off?" Nuada touched his chest, referring to the medallion. His tone was devoid of friendship.

"No I cannot. Tried but it is a part of me." She felt her heart sink when Nuada walked away. Not by the entrance, but he disappeared behind a purple curtain. Jenna assured that it was nothing to worry about. Then the male elf returned, clothed entirely in black. KeLin wondered why he wore that color. It was not part of their culture.

Jenna and him spoke softly in the other language. She wished they wouldn't shut her out like this.

Shyly, KeLin smiled. "Highness don't be angry. Sorry." The woman left.

Now they were alone, he could be himself again. Still, no matter how cruel it sounded, Nuada had to let KeLin know the prejudice of the people. He closed his eyes, finding a tactful way to phrase this. "I am not angry with you. Do not worry. There is no way to remove the…." He gestured.

"No. Part of me always, see." She tugged and yanked but the medallion stayed on. KeLin

Sensed there was more upsetting news, her friend was frowning.

He inhaled sharply, and confided, "Not everyone of us is kind. Some are cruel and not honorable… I don't approve or agree but sentiment in the heart isn't lightly dispelled. Meaning the guards will not like you for a long time. I have reprimanded them. But this won't be the last. I am… sorry." He lowered his fair head, truly sad. "Fear and anger are… hard aren't they?"

He was astounded by her reply. "It is not your fault. Thank you. King, Jenna, tutors and you are so nice." KeLin smiled, touching his hair. Nuada leaned away from the touch. It was not customary for a junior to caress an elf like this. She stopped, blinking.

Nuada hoped she was able to convey this to the kirin.

"Lord, then they will be angry too. You feel hurt?" she asked indignantly, hand on her lapels. Internally she associated- feeling angry, Nuada put on his black robe. That was so cute, it made the prince chuckle.

"Of course! They will be cursing, gossiping that I am so and so. Exactly, I feel hurt too, but I do not let words bring me down, because I am above them. And most importantly, when I know I have tried to be fair, I don't regret."

KeLin saw the picture. Despite her age, she could put herself in his boots. _Everyday, people gossip, doubt but he has to look fierce in public. Is it what honor is like? _Nuada seemed worn out now, spent by the angry outburst and his exercise. His normally white skin was still damp with perspiration. What could she do to cheer him up?

"Don't worry too, about me. I am well, and you don't need to… act."

He rewarded her with a grateful smile and elegant gesture. KeLin waved her hand in circles to make the air colder, so he wouldn't feel uncomfortable. The trust in each other increased even more. He was pleased she was maturing well.

Some elves were still unhappy about the situation, but they could not disobey the sovereign's son. One day Balor also announced that anyone who treated their special guests badly would be severely dealt with. A session that most people came to attend. She was too short and tried to jump up to catch a glimpse of the king and his son.

There Nuada was, standing beside the throne. A silver crown of leaves was on his head, and he looked stern, wearing red sash and blue robes. Balor's color was crimson. Balor talked about other matters in their own language. KeLin smiled and waved, could he see her? Nuada's ambers met hers then wandered over the entire crowd.

Actually he had not. Hours later, the session wrapped up. Balor got up slowly, Nuada and another elf helped him up. Nuada sought KeLin out. She asked about dragons and did they exist? "No we have never seen one for centuries…"

"Oh my grandmother told us about them visiting the babies. Dragons are good to us. "

He could not hide his thrill. He exclaimed, "You have a grandmother! Why didn't you tell me?" He began planning how that would be done, maybe he would personally oversee the operation too. Seeing how eager and helpful he was, she felt no pressing urge to be reunited. She could have died.

That day had been clear. "Grandma sent me away. So I came here…" Her voice was sorrow yet distant. "Um no need. She may not want to see me."

Softly Nuada observed her lonely expression. His arm came up to pat her back. _She will want to know you're fine. I will make arrangements. Let us try. _

********

**Outer plains**

Drizzt offered to let Trisha ride. It seemed she was afraid of falling. "It is quite safe. Come up." The woman clung to him tightly at first, behind. Drizzt smiled. How long had someone touched him like that?

*also spelt Beltane from 'Celtic myths and legends' by Charles Squire. Very good detail about myths and historical figures.

7


	8. Sight through sound

**Legacy chapter **8

_Liv Kristen: Trapped in the labyrinth K-On! Opening a Cheerful song. _

_Thank you to Omantyke and EEfm for supporting_

_

* * *

_

Morning sun was higher.

Trisha clung to him tightly at first. She seldom rode a horse. Drizzt reassured that she would not fall off. How long had someone touched him like that? The drow were not emotional people. In fact his father Zaknafein had been the only one who loved him.

Most of the time, Drizzt's people showed their affection most cruelly with whips and pain.

"Hey I'm not scared." She wanted to hear her own conviction too.

"I know." Drizzt smiled. Silence, except for the horse clopping along, insects buzzing.

"You got a family?" she murmured.

"Sisters and brothers. They… don't contact me," the drow began to feel bitterness in his tongue and hurt. His breathing quickened. Trisha could hear the change. She did not ask why.

"Sorry. I'm not important to mine either."

Drizzt said, "Not at all." Her voice had been much softer. The rest of the journey passed mostly in silence. Then he tugged the reins for a break and dismounted. The blind girl grimaced, muscles hurting. They stretched and rested.

Travelling on, the barren land gave way to an extensive jungle. The shade of the trees were much relief. Good. Soon his eyes would begin to tear from the glare intensity. The drow yawned. He glanced at her. Perhaps they had to part ways now.

"I am tired and have to sleep now, friend. Will you go on alone?" he asked between bites.

Trisha wondered why. It was daytime. Unless he was a vampire? She had her hand on the ground between them. Actually he would be burning and screaming if he was. The vibes were truth. "You are a night person?"

Drizzt gave an imperceptible nod. "My sight is affected by the sun. I do better at night." He made his pack a pillow and slept.

When he awoke, he was surprised Trisha was standing at a tree, looking up with blank eyes. Where mortals would usually have green, blue or brown irises, this was white. Now she was listening to the sounds and sensations about her. To improve her judgement she had both hands out.

He stretched. Trisha said, "Oh hello. I wanted to stay, thought I shouldn't leave you alone. And- um the groundwork is confusing. I cannot find a path out. It's hard. Is it magical?"

The drow chuckled. He had no worries of being attacked, many intruders would be deterred by skin alone. Trisha didn't know that, and yet she was good enough to remain. Drizzt pondered what she revealed about the groundwork. _Cannot find a path out…. _In the cool darkness, the drow's nocturnal nightsight clearly identified the landscape was altered, shadows danced actively. Before he had fallen asleep, the birch had been to the left. Now it had moved? Pricking elven ears, Drizzt could not detect the calls of insects, nightlife or birds. Eerily silent. Trisha fumbled to his side.

"Am I right?" she whispered. "My goosepimples are rising."

Drizzt touched her shoulder. "It is all right. The jungle has some magic but not to harm us. Let me see."

The blind girl nodded. The ranger concentrated on talking to the life around them with telepathy. Calling on his heritage, he conveyed sincerely, _We mean no harm and will be on the way._ Drizzt returned to his awake form. Just ahead, there was an everglade, the branches and vines did not sway. "Come with me."

He took her hand to lead the way. Trisha did not react defensively, and her hand was cool. She flushed. A male holding her hand! While he had slept, she touched the contours of his elfin face. If only she could see, just for a day. _I wonder if he knows a cure for blindness? But I had a fever. No doctor could heal me, she shook her head._

Now the sounds were back, water gurgled, some insects hummed and sang. Buzzing of wings. They relaxed. In Drizzt's experience, a world without sound meant the nether realms, ghosts spirits the like. He filled the waterskins. Trisha asked the question in her heart. Drizzt blinked. "I do not know personally. My old friend had the same condition. He could not cure it. If I find a way, I will help."

"Thank you!" she smiled. "You're the first elf who has not been unkind to me."

Drizzt frowned. "Unkind? What happened before?"

She shrugged. "They labelled us humans with funny names. Superior attitude. Maybe they saw how ugly I look. Don't the fae only admire beauty? Many people think I'm ugly too. That's why I don't trust people so much."

"Not all the fae are so shallow. I have known creatures who look far worse. Do not feel down. I think you look fine." He smiled. She looked puzzled. Oh yes she could not see him, so he took her left hand to touch his lips. Trisha laughed.

She did not want to be saddled by companions on the journey, but this guy was not a villain in her instinct. He smelled different from most elves, but his voice and tone were kindly. Would it be rude to ask how old he was? Never mind, she wanted him not to be old, reminder of the nagging old men and women. Yuck they always wanted her to follow rules, step by step. Trisha could do more things efficiently than the seeing- kids and took to her gifts of the earth naturally. Her parents hated this progress, jealous and secretly got her bodyguards to impede her freedom. That was why she ran. Elves supported their people at least.

Drizzt remembered the people she had introduced him to inside the secret passage. They had been all right. The blind girl took his hand again. "Hey Driz, is it correct?"

He chuckled. "Close enough. What?" She made her lower lip stick out and gestured vaguely. She wanted to See the place and the creatures. Where to begin with? All kinds of night toads, birds squinting at them, crystals glowing. Yes. Drizzt got her to touch the warm glowing crystals' bodies. Each 'flower' blossomed from a mother crystal, only the tips were sharp. He guided her hand to the safe parts. "They are the source of light. Colors and reflections. Do they feel nice?"

She seemed like a girl, not a woman now, touching the object innocently. Trisha grinned. "It can vibrate. Why?" They talked about how each and every sound was like, while Drizzt grasped the concept of sensing the things with any innate sound, or echoes they gave off. She actually felt the soundwaves similarly to any bat or dolphin. So without sound, it left her very much alone. The dark elf remembered his old friend Montolio. That teacher relied on the owl's eyes to report what he had seen.

Drizzt brushed back his hair. He should be grateful for his acute nightsight. Too long he had taken it for granted. "Oi, oi elf. Why did you stop?" Trisha grumbled back to her proud self. He sighed.

"I thought you were a kind and lovely person. I'm parched now." She said sorry in an uncaring manner. But held out her waterskin. Drizzt smiled. "Good listener. What animals have you encountered? Which are good?" They exchanged banter and tips about venomous and the harmless edible ones. She did not mind when he said the more outstanding colors were venomous. He said he would help her avoid them.

"Have you ever been bitten before?" Drizzt enquired, looking at her feet in sandals.

"Never. I scare them away. Boo!"

It was amazing how they could withstand the frictional wear and tear. Comparing to his boots which were seven-league enchanted ones, they had enchantment too? The elf put forward his curiosity. Trisha laughed and smacked his shoulder. He was astonished but his pride was bruised. His silence was obvious. "Hehe, sorry for that. I'm not feminine. Let's see, these old sandals don't have magic. I don't need shoes or footwear, used to run barefooted. Only people pitied me and gave me this pair free."

He admired her tenacity. Despite his terrible environment, the drow were all given belongings and magical objects. Still, he knew the disabled don't like pity. Maybe he would ask shoemakers to make boots for her in the next town they came to. It was a fresh journey for the seasoned ranger. He had not come to these parts before, and the people were not hostile to his ebony skin. He smiled at them and they responded nicely too. Occasionally he asked for the translations.

Usually they were compliments.

Coming to the Arilin regions, the drought was severe. All crops had shrivelled. Sweat poured off skin.

A village came into view. The smoke and blaze was intense. Crying people fleeing and screaming. They rushed in, opposite of those panicked people. Trisha and Drizzt were tense for any enemy. He had his scimitars out. Could he find the arsonists? Huts collapsed.

An old woman collapsed. She muttered in Chinese. "Gave her to the elves."

"Who?" The girl leaned close to listen. KeLin! _She was the person I had been seeking! _This was her grandmother. Drizzt knelt down. "Can she stand? I've searched but can't find a healer." The smoke was getting intense, he could barely see. The victim shuddered. A few men passed by, their necklaces glowing. They deterred the smoke and ashes for a moment. Drizzt implored them to help.

They shook their heads. Not in misunderstanding. The blind girl got the message and held her hand. The old woman said she regretted sending KeLin away without seeing her again in this lifetime. The drow waited silently, in respect. It still hurt him that people died early and in accidents and mishaps like this. Then they got the survivors from the place, the elf able to see far enough to spot the safe places.

* * *

KeLin viewed the face of Drizzt in her bowl of water. He had very exotic lavender eyes. She had seen him before. But could not remember where exactly…. Then she looked up at a shadow. Nuada cocked his head. "Someone you knew?"

Would he regard him as the enemy? Uncertain of it, KeLin said she was unsure. Fine lines crossed his brow as he narrowed his ambers. But he did not pursue the matter. They were with a search party. Some of the wounded were feeling better but no one had news of the grandmother. He sheathed his sword and surveyed the horizon. The fires still glowed in the distance. "If we don't find her? You do not mind?" he murmured.

She smiled and touched her chest. He sent a message of the latest news by the fastest pigeons. Father would need to know they were safe.

_-yes this is quite short promise to have more later. I welcome feedback how to make the plot more unpredictable. haha_


	9. Nuala comes

_**Legacy chapter 9: No children in Bethmoora/ Nuada finds Nuala**_

_Include both in the title haha. Contemplating a new direction and how the elves would have conflict with the enemy?_

_To Omantyke my new friend! Celtic music _

* * *

She never thought of the Guardian as a pest before. But shuixian was going into that category, unhappy toward people communicating with her. _I do not only belong to you! Stop influencing my mind. _

Nuada asked why she could not remove thependant. That provoked a reaction so strong that KeLin said, "I am sorry. It just won't come off." He held up his hand.

"It is fine. Do not get hurt." The amulet did not gleam so brightly now. He stored that information aside. Meanwhile, he was back at the task of trying to locate Nuala. KeLin had the ability! She had almost found the place, but for his impatience and disruption. _I will not spoil the chance again._ _Stop or I shall have a mental breakdown. _

The elf gazed outside the window, his twin's hair lock to the light. It had become less shiny. KeLin suddenly remarked, "Highness, why are people sensitive? I didn't want to play with the other strange beings that day. They talked funny. Can I make you happy?"

The prince was astonished KeLin addressed him for such concerns. Her grief about the massive deaths that day had not emerged yet. Nuada did see that some people could be overtly sensitive about small matters. He was not a sociable person too, so he shrugged. "I am a serious warrior, with honour….Yes perhaps. Why didn't you play with them?" She was looking at her cup and swirling the tea.

Her murmured answer, "Didn't like them, can't understand what they said. Rough with me too… Can I ask, where are the young elf kids?" She looked up directly, saucer big blue eyes.

The prince's serene features contorted, his Adam's apple bobbing. T'shan had overheard this chat and hurriedly came to intercept. "No don't say that. I am so sorry for her rudeness."

KeLin retreated. Unlike a sudden explosion of rage, Nuada did not yell. His brows knotted, those ambers filled with an unspoken not predictable sensation, his breathing was quick. Menacing silence surrounded them like an invisible vice. T'shan placed himself in front of the child. The warrior rose and walked to the other end of the room. He arranged some things on the desk. They stepped back, when he came back and cast his smoldering eyes on them.

Nuada touched his hair absently, softly, "No children for us. Never mind. I will tell her what is fit."

"That is good. I shall go now." The other elf whispered to her to leave for snacks if Nuada was angry. KeLin held out her hand, she could understand his pain. But she hated those other goblin, leprechaun and satyr kids. Too bad there were no elf children.

Internally he said- _K don't upset His Majesty and the prince. Come to us for such worries. _

_Yes. So sorry. _The noble elf lingered at a portrait of the fae. He did not tell her anything.

That was much progress from his shouting. She stayed on her side, drawing a picture on her ice block.

How would the princess would take KeLin and any children? She had always been the people-person. He couldn't wait to see her. That night, he had a dream that they were together. Three days later, some outdoor sentries had found out she was in the kingdom of Xandros and lived happily there! Nuada had penned a letter requesting that she returned to Bethmoora. Of course his advisors and the king edited it for diplomacy. His method of asking was more- direct and offensive.

The reply was today. He stormed. Negative! Why! "What is the reason? How dare they refuse me!" he shouted at the courier, who blanched from his green skin became grey. His wings lifted him away from striking distance.

He urged them to read the reply.

_**Dear King Balor and Prince Nuada,**_

_**I am quite happy and well here. Thank you for your well wishes. I do not remember the Elves being my people. Perhaps I am mistaken for someone else? **_

_**Yours faithfully,**_

_**Nuala **_

Nuada asked his father, "Could it really be her? Or the ruler had coerced her to sign it?" Nuada was all for rushing to battle and demanding her back immediately. Balor held him back. He pulled away, breathing hard. In his anger, he switched to gaelic, _"_**How can we just stand here passive? She might be stopped by them, the barbarians! Those Hateful bastards. I will never accept this!"**

The hotheaded young elf rushed out of the palace. His companions heard the outburst. They were worried. KeLin had known him for many years and shook her head in pity. If she was commanded, yes she would scry for the lady.

After a day of fuming and research, Nuada's trusted retainers located the country's perimeters. Nuada ordered, "Make the necessary preparations. We will leave by nightfall." The mage heard and requested to come too. Though Nuada was reluctant at first, he eventually agreed. Her powers might assist them.

The prince, some retainers and KeLin were cloaked in invisible glamour as they reached the tents. The humans had violet eyes and lived a nomadic life so they seldom stayed in the same place for long. Many horses and camels grazed while people drank and made banter or ate.

Searching, the brother saw his mirror twin and his heart arrested tightly in his chest. The girl was still the same, perhaps taller and clothed in the colorful material of Xandros. Her hair was in pigtails. Nuada wished he could declare who he was and make her return with him now!

How many days had he dreamt of this moment? Nuala did not recognize him. She simply stared at them, but did not alert the sentry. The male elf stopped before her. "Nuala, it is I your brother. Do not be alarmed. These are my friends." The pale peoples melted out of the shadows, but humans could not see them clearly concealed by glamour.

Nuala frowned. "I am sorry I don't know you. My… brother? I was an only child."

This wrenched at the prince's emotions and he grabbed her hand. She felt shocked. The retainers murmured some words. Nuada pleaded, "Come back with us. We will prove that I am right."

The princess snatched her hand away. Her expression was flat and cold. "Unhand me or I will call the guards."

One guard advised that it was not a good idea to force her, maybe they could invite her instead. KeLin introduced herself since she had been forgotten by her height. Nuala smiled and shook her hand. The prince rephrased his words. "Please come with us. We will not harm you. I swear an oath." He touched his chest and bowed, even though he was very very sad.

Inside the carriage, the brother talked about their childhood and showed her the music box. It played merrily, the backdrop of the two estranged twins ignorant. He said it had been her present, because he had repaired her dolls. His hopes dimmed at her blank expression and cold smile. Nuala pitied this poor elf who said he was her kin.

"Thank you for showing it to me. Although I don't know what this is about… we can be friends. David is kind to me. Don't worry about me, all right?"

Nuada swallowed. Only KeLin beside him noticed the glint of unshed tears. He denied that this was true. The words came out thick as glue. "I won't. It is good we have met. Can I provide anything?" _He thought, they must have drugged and hypnotized her so she doesn't know us!_

"Look at our eyes. Golden, the same color. It proves we share the same blood." She looked into his eyes and at a mirror on the side. Without answering the female elf fell asleep. Nuada's hand was cold and sweaty when one bodyguard touched him. They pulled up at Bethmoora. He hung his head. Maybe the king could talk sense into her.

"_Father it is her! You can stop her from leaving. Please try." _The prince asserted, maintaining his calm voice. He did not want to agitate Nuala.

Balor looked sad and grave. The royalty had a private discussion. KeLin was to stay outside. She hoped for the best. Balor only got her agreement that their guest might come back when she was comfortable. Nuala said she wanted to go home now.

"_We cannot coerce her to stay. It is good enough that she came to assure us. We have accomplished the truth, but have no proof that she has been poisoned by Chief David. Do not be rash. I will conduct diplomatic meetings. Son, you didn't show yourself?"_

The prince stared into space. He felt drained and hardly heard anything people said.

Nuada went to train for the entire day to clear his head. It would relieve the ache inside so he did not have to think. He aimed his resentment at the blasted humans. Exhausted by the grueling session and lack of sleep, he collapsed on the floor.

"Sire!" the dwarf called and knelt beside him.

"Leave me alone." He faced his back and closed his eyes.

The dwarf didn't succeed, so he went in search of the mage. KeLin took a Blessed vessel of water. The deity made it in her freetime. She gently said his name. He coughed but some water was sipped. Then he sat up and ordered they leave him alone. His face was hidden at his knees, elbows blocking.

Personal guards helped him to his chamber. He could walk even though he was weak. And his hunger pangs hit with a vengeance so he ate his meals. KeLin slipped in as he was eating. T'shan nodded. _Just do not talk about the matter. We will keep watch. _The physician was an old friend, didn't like to see Nuada in this state. He had never been a positive person and this was an extra big blow. Though Nuala's session had been in secret, some elves and fae were angry that she refused to return. That made more gossip and rumors.

Nuada reached for his robe and noticed the mage. One of the humans! He wanted to berate her too, then remembered the water she gave. Drayfus rushed in and scolded the prince for being neglectful of his health. The dwarf had never been emotional but the ranting caused him to tear up. The elf apologized. Jenna was outside and gaped to hear Nuada saying he was sorry.

She asked to come in. Nuada schooled his expression, looking normal and formal. She delivered his clothes and asked KeLin to go back to their room. The child refused. Jenna nodded. "Very well. But do not be sad when his Highness hits you."

Nuada was surprised that she would suggest this. "I won't do anything like that. I am not unreasonable, remember your place. Woman!"

Jenna curtsied and while she left, she was smiling. Nuada frowned after the woman had left. "KeLin, will you stand on my side? I- I had problems making sister stay with us. I don't want to let her go. They are blind."

She hesitated. He added that she did not have to give an answer right away. Nuada was about to retrieve his weapons but found that they were gone. The physicians decreed that he was in no shape to exert himself. He cursed at them under his breath. The child smiled.

"Yes I will."

"What?" The elf had forgotten what she meant.

"I am on your side for Nuala's coming back. Don't be rash, prince. King worries." That tipped his lips up in a brief smile as well. He thanked her.

* * *

Sparring matches would come up in a few days. Nuada trained routinely with a vengeance. He looked angry and focused, scaring the women. Jenna didn't let her watch. One day KeLin snuck in, hidden by her own skill to watch. He did a spin, bringing the tip of his spear to bear just in front. KeLin wiggled her fingers. Icicles of blue began to form and the blade bounced.

Nuada took it back, reversing so the length was parallel to his body, tip down. "Stop playing. Want to be injured?"

Sighing the mage deactivated her invisibility. She had just been in front. Now she brought her hands one in front of the other. Air hardened before. Nuada flipped back some somersaults, and practiced on his own. He had shortened to sword length and rotated it multiple times in different directions, around his own torso. KeLin's memory formed a picture of possibility. In a few moments, she had her own ice spear! It was the same as his Luin spear!

How did she do this? "Girl let me have a look." Nuada's curiosity burned within and also his ambers lit up. The exact spitting solid image. If it were not so freezing, it could be held. KeLin chuckled. Then she stopped at his glare. "How long can the weapon last?"

Could she fight competently? No she was not worthy to be trained as a warrior. Humans couldn't reach his standards even if routine practice. Yet, he could worry less in a battle.

"I help." She met his strong unyielding gaze, and how stern Nuada was. "Hmm for now not very long." The water dripped forming a puddle. At a casual wave, the water dissipated. Elf fought not to drop open his jaw. Then she was left alone, only with his back view as he resumed his private session. He was actually impressed, shocked, annoyed that this young fellow had magic more than he. Mostly Nuada felt thrilled, and he suppressed that.

Later this skill would have a name of craftsmanship. The prince wiped off his sweat and sank down. The hormones of joy surged after physical exercise and his mood was improved. The blankness of the moment that he could relax…. The child's footsteps. Nuada did not have to look but knew she was coming.

"Err, you train a lot. Is it, tough?"

He nodded. His hair stood on end with cold sweat when she was silent. He always felt vulnerable when spied on. Whiplashed scars decorated the pale body. KeLin shook her head. "I thought with bodyguards, don't need to fight."

Now she looked at a muscled chest, lifting up and down, scarred front, stark black trousers. Nuada's stare was scrutinizing. "Yes. But I will help them. I won't let them risk their lives. Can you be quiet?"

That imperious tone made her smile. Haha. A thought sobered KeLin. How could she protect anyone without this skill? He asked aloud if she wanted to learn. "Still you won't be as skilful as I am." After that no more speaking, just silence. KeLin listened to the birds chirping, breeze on their skin. She compared how dark her hair was to the flaxen.

The elf had gone? Not quite, he had curled up in an armchair, dark lines and lashes. He softly inhaled and exhaled. She opened her mouth. He snapped, "Don't stare."

KeLin gasped, but did not squeak. He did not have to see. Eyes remained close, Nuada reached out and took her hand firmly. Warmth pulsing. She apologized. "I won't spare a second chance. Stop creeping." His voice was gentle.

The ambers were unveiled. "Find your centre. It gives much focus." Promptly, KeLin tried but fell asleep. The elf shook his head. What a deep centre. He touched her head but she did not respond. Next, the prince patted her shoulder and called into her ear.

Groggily, KeLin came back. Huh? He looked away and grumbled that she slept too long.

"But it is good you can enter this state quickly."

That night, Nuada moaned in his sleep. She had come in to offer consolation with the water. Holding his hand, KeLin was horrified.

_The prince lay still on the ground. Rain fell heavily, soaking him to the bone. He looked dead. No!she screamed, cradling his head. Don't die! Don't leave me! Sticky gold fluid from his chest smeared her hands. He was bleeding and she pressed hard but it would not stop. KeLin called his name. Then she composed herself. Blue light pulsed. Nuada trembled and blinked, but did not recover._

_Don't cry, stop. His voice was feeble and tired. Another person was also hurt. He was an elf too, but darker and had white hair. He tried to crawl to them. Lavender eyes of worry. _

_His name was…_

_That person had his arm hanging. Nuada asked her to set his arm. She gently laid Nuada on the ground and gripped the arm. He passed out. The prince felt clammy and he had fallen asleep. He did not move though KeLin screamed and hit his face._

No! KeLin was brought back to reality by wet on her face. Nuada was alive, he frowned while holding a jug. He had splashed her. He was startled that she hugged him tightly and cried. "Don't be hurt. I saw death, Nuada, you died, awful, I couldn't help all…"

He was wondering what happened. Sleep disoriented. "Slowly, what happened?" Nuada was groggy so his acute hearing only her distress. Some kind of vision? Crap.

After a while, the elf disentangled himself and held her firmly. She sniffed. "Listen to me. It was a dream. Only a bad dream."

KeLin tried to believe in his words. He was very good in fighting. The elf ordered, "Go back to bed. I'm-tired-and will-slap-you." He slurred. KeLin took her amulet and asked it to protect her.

Shuixian sighed. It was one of the visions. One possibility of the future. Hopefully that time would not be upon them, yet…. She peeked into the others. The Guardian chased away the bad dreams with bubbles.


	10. Quill poison

**Legacy X Quill Poison's crisis **

_*hope for comments! whether u like or not? I didn't do this with music, not a must either. But good to hear rain sounds. _

Nuada had emphasized what transpired, him lying bleeding, was just a dream and to ignore it. He was mad that his sleep was interrupted. "I take a long time to calm down. Now be quiet." The noble jerked his curtain across to show the barrier between them and faced his back.

KeLin hoped that he was right. The prince soon lay still again upon his pillow and his breathing became slow and regular. She shook the bloody images of the warrior bleeding profusely and focused on the one with dark skin and lavender orbs. He looked so familiar…...

* * *

All that was forgotten when the elves and her took a trip to the country a second time.

She was pleased he trusted and respected her enough to let her. This time, the prince wanted a stealth unit so only two guards came. Instead of the carriage, the journey was accompanied by wolves, a silent unit.

Motioning to stay down concealed by the undergrowth, Nuada crept forward with the female elite. He looked at his sister, unable to return to their kingdom and tricked into staying in this human society. His bitterness roiled to elation, his sister came into view. She was robed in turquoise, stitched in with roses. KeLin blinked and turned to her guard. They were now going into the centre of the crowds! This guard sighed. **We wait, he signed**.

The other side's guard called out for them to produce papers. Nuada cursed, he had forgotten to cast the magic. The human's odor was terrible and he waved a fist angrily. The female elite pressed a spot to his neck. Then they cast the spell. Other humans rushed in looking side to side.

KeLin could see nothing, until the leaves rustled. The other guard whispered that they were invisible now and took her hand. Nuada flickered into view. _It won't last long, Highness- she stated._

_Yes, so we shall circle to the border. _He became non translucent once more. The group slipped into a tent with bottles. They contained sweet smelling liquid. He frowned, keeping one vial in his robe sleeve. Perhaps this made memory loss.

At another part of the town, the other people were drinking from huge bottles, taking huge swigs. They laughed drunkedly. Most were waving wildly and then some collapsed. Getting drunk! The elves shook their heads, disgusted. "Come let's leave." The prince hissed, marching out. No one noticed them. Were they going home? Nuada didn't provide a reason for it and called them Sholin and Asrin the male. Asrin had much darker hair cut short. KeLin fixed on the pale hair of Nuada, or his dark clothes would be hard to see!

Suddenly she bumped into him. They were not going back. Sholin queried what his agenda was. KeLin stepped forward. "Where are we going? " Nuada turned to her in astonishment, then faded to practicality.

He assigned the female to bring her home. "I almost forgot, have to visit some friends."

"No, I'm not going. Cannot leave you," KeLin replied. Her necklace stirred, coming to life. A danger and foreboding, it rang out. KeLin's panic doubled, she planted herself firmly. Asrin gazed at her kindly and said, "It is all right, let her come."

Nuada lost patience. Checking no one was listening, he growled, "Where I am going, is dangerous. Go back, this is an order!"

Guardian felt the attack amplify, swift, ruthless. Though the fae had night vision, this beast held sway over them. It licked its chops, hungry for prey. The blood scent was delicious!

Nuada drew his sword, alert for the enemy. His ears pricked. The bodyguards instinctively blocked KeLin. Damn, she must be in front! Guardian sent a pulse that she must be ready. "Something is coming." They strained their eyes but saw nothing.

Until its quills were unleashed.

KeLin flung out her hands, a dome shield was up. In their tongue, Nuada rapidly said something to them. He could only make out a flitting shape in and out of the dark trees. The quills kept coming and left green slime. "How long can this hold?" Sholin asked her.

KeLin listened to the medallion. "Not for much longer. We need to escape." Silverlance was lying in a pool of blood, in that vision. No, KeLin cannot let hat happen. Yet Nuada was demanding for the coward to show itself.

"When it is down, run as fast as you can to the other end. I will occupy its attention," he said levelly. Asrin and Sholin protested. They couldn't do that. He glared at them once and still tried to pinpoint where the attack would come next. Shield down, the poisonous quills came at them, so the warriors used the swords to deflect. But a few managed to penetrate the defence. A few buried in the arms where the armor was less, in the neck and exposed skin. Blood trickled. Asrin pressed his neck and coughed.

The mage was galvanized. NO! She called upon the ancient magic, tracked the beasts and pinned them with icicles. Two of them, let them die. The ice coagulated from within and one dropped down, trembling. KeLin shouted, "Surrender!"

Its red eyes gleamed, and raised one paw with more spikes. KeLin forced her fingers together in a claw gesture. Rapidly the blue chilled its figure solid. Life was extinguished. KeLin snapped out of the trance. Moaning. Sholin was mostly unhurt, except her left arm was held gingerly. Asrin lay on the ground, moaning. Nuada was examining the extent. He pulled out the quills he could see. His own shirt was sodden. He hunched over for a moment, closing his eyes tight. KeLin gasped.

The more wounded elf passed out. "You must not move. The poison will spread." Sholin said alright. Prince's breathing had become shallow, darkness at the edge of his vision. It was becoming darker. He shivered. Numbness spread up from the chest. He fell sideways.

KeLin held up Asrin's head and called him. His face was grey. "We must remove their armor and inner shirt. Help Asrin." The female then pressed her hands on the green darkening stain on Nuada's chest. The guard with KeLin cried out that it hurt very badly.

KeLin cried, Guardian help me! What can I do? His skin was swollen around the wounds. She made her fingers cold and touched his face. After laboring to breathe, Asrin stiffened and went still. No, this cannot be. She uncapped her water and dribbled it over his neck wound. His throat pulsed once, and the guard shifted, eyes flickering open.

He grasped her hand. She bent to hear his muffled voice and gasping. Help him, hefl meant prince. Nuada was bucking, contorting under Sholin's healing spell. He broke out in sweat. Half his chest was a dark green, golden eyes flickering open and shut, in a delirium. Sholin was pale from exertion. "Please hold on. I will purge the poison. Be good." Nuada gasped hard.

KeLin laid down Asrin who said he was all right. She touched the pale locks, damp. Nuada feebly reached for Sholin and shook his head. _Stop you will die, he said inside. _

The woman sobbed, but after a few more, she fell down beside him. Nuada's head swam, he floated within. It was like he was a spirit. He knew he was going to slip into a coma. The darkness was looming. They were all hurt…. The prince wished he had another chance to speak to his father and Nuala. KeLin cried his name angrily, not scared.

Funny, how dare she speak to him like that. Nuada was curious to see if she had changed, and ignoring the blast of pain, he summoned the scant energy to keep his senses. By doing that, the elf drew on his reserve that was usually stored for small spells.

He found the small human's hand. Through numb lips, he uttered, "Get… healer. We need antidote. Soon."

"What is the antidote?" He grasped her hand strongly and frowned, gritting his teeth. In between breaths, Nuada told her the location of his friend's home. "He is a healer and can help us. Sholin will go with you. She knows… in my sash- reach in. there is a whistle. Blow it." Nuada smiled that KeLin had got the whistle in her fingers.

Her heart ached at his pained and weak expression. Sholin got up, hearing her name mentioned. Asrin shivered, coughing. "Who will keep you safe? Don't die." Sholin and her urged them.

"We will be fine. I am not completely paralyzed." Nuada moved his fingers. Nevertheless, their skin was sweat slick and it was virtually impossible to defend themselves. KeLin had an idea. She formulated a structure that could radiate warmth. The invisible house was a gossamer structure that also deterred wild animals and danger. Shuixian, her kirin spirit sent an essence of herself as a protection. Usually the fairy did not trust the fae, yet perhaps she was moved by pity?

Covered by their tunics, the males slept.

Sholin blew the whistle. A flurry of wings descended on them. its body was covered by hair, and was grayish. It had the face of a cheetah, a long bushy tail and moved on four knuckles. A legendary Dera-Shee. It bore them to a hut on a mountain and landed.

KeLin and the elf ran into the open hut. An old man looked up from his studies at the corner of the hut.

"Halt, who are you?" he took his eagle headed staff and shouted. His bushy eyebrows were slanted down, and the ivory beard reached his knees.

"We're sorry! But Nuada and his friend, they're hurt! Please help them!" the women pleaded.

He did not believe them. Being a hermit for many centuries, why did a mortal and a strange elf disheveled with clod leaves and some raindrops invade his privacy?

Sholin knelt and showed him a quill, related the mishap in elven. The hermit stopped her and held it for closer inspection.

KeLin's necklace glowed. "Please, the elves are ill. Trust in Nuada's name." She added. Sholin swallowed back tears of despair and dashed at her face.

"What proof do you have?" the hermit enquired, having deeper eye contact. KeLin did not flinch from his wrinkled brown mottled skin and intense mauve stare. It astonished him.

Sholin sobbed painfully, what proof did he want? The young mortal hesitantly took out the seal of Bethmoora, from inside her tunic. The prince had not taken it back! _He would not give the seal to anybody. So she is special indeed, _the hermit thought, turning the metal over and over. Yes it was the genuine Seal.

The trio reached there the following night, flying on the same creature. Two days had passed. Both elves had a grey pallor, green marks up to their chins and Nuada's upper arms were swollen, same green. A change had taken place in their absence. Asrin had moved closer to his prince and his head rested on Nuada's right shoulder.

Sunset, the hermit, took out his herb bags in an unhurried pace. KeLin hoped he would hurry up, while the elf woman pressed a fist to her mouth.

"Hold them down, they will struggle." Sunset dripped something on their tongues. Indeed, the patients struggle anew, crying out. It was all the girls could do to stop them flailing.

Sunset chanted a spell to ease the agony. Soon, Nuada and Asrin weakened and their convulsions receded. They watched until they were sleepy. Checking their pulses, Sunset smiled.

The poison would take time to disperse but they were out of danger. "Good news these are lucky people."

Nuada found his head aching, throat parched. A stranger sat beside him and a new cloth had been placed over his chest and head. He raised up his head but had to lie back from fatigue. The stranger moved. His sight was still blurred, though the elf squinted. A wizened warm hand stroked his forehead. Faintly, a little voice called. He sighed. Weakly, he got the strength to say, "Cured?"

"Yes." They had come and found help. Nuada was pleased. Second soft touch to his cheek. He managed one finger's movement, but his arm throbbed. The small figure clung to him. "Oh Prince!" KeLin held him, sniffling.

He beamed at the consolation of that voice. "Hello."

The two slept for a few more days, pain ebbing gradually. Asrin and Nuada drifted in and out of consciousness and fevers. Asrin did not wake up till later, but he would survive. The biggest gash was to that region, so he spoke with a rasp. Sholin was so relieved. KeLin smiled, they were probably going to be lovers. Everyday they assisted the old man to make medicine from his bag that could produce many kinds of herbs and things.

Sholin used her own magic to heal them when she was stronger. "Stop, don't overtax unnecessarily. Let the medicine help," He admonished. But she was determined to.

He smeared poultices on the rash and used a strange tongue. Sometimes, Nuada would not cooperate but KeLin smacked him. Not too fiercely, or there might be danger of internal bleeding. Elf and hermit looked at each other. Wait till the prince recovered, he'd punish her!

The patient opened his eyes, irritated. "Don't make it worse! Let us help," KeLin scolded. He stopped jerking and allow treatment. Once, he glared at the unperturbed girl.

On the eighth ninth day, late noon, Asrin found his sight clearer. His arm was okay, only his wounds throbbed. Sholin kissed his forehead then the lips.

KeLin chuckled. Nuada heard them, blinking to make his sight improve. Yet, the sunlight was glaring and foggy. He must have made a sound, immediately the hermit's strong arm was supporting his head up. "Drink more, you must be hydrated after the poison and blood washed out. Don't talk, drink." The prince sipped at the water. Then he moved his arm to hold the bowl himself.

Sunset grinned. "Hungry? We're making deer stew. Sholin hunted."

Nuada croaked 'yes' and smiled, leaning against his friend. "Thank you." The sandpaper feeling was gone after one more bowl. Sunset called out for them to get the stew.

The human came back and said his name, beaming broadly. Nuada was touched. She offered to feed him.

Lying down on a bedroll, his foggy mind remembered his guard. "Where is Asrin? Is he…."

"Don't fret. I cured him too, trouble me from my exile." Hearing voices, prince pulled himself up in a swift motion to see. Asrin was lying on the girl's lap and they were talking romantically. Ah. His heart relaxed, but suddenly his vision clouded and darkened. The natural music and sounds faded. Sunset realized, and saw his face pale. KeLin cushioned his descent. Old man eased him down. "It's too soon to move. Rest."

Opening his eyes, her face floated in view. For a moment, Nuada wished it was his twin. Gold turned to blue. "Dumb, don't move."

Sunset insisted they all go to his house. It was a rare invite, since he never had friends or guests. "We don't want to be trouble," the recovering elves protested. Nuada replied in their tongue.

The girl was determined to stay with him too. He waved them off and summoned a flying beast. He insisted they rested in a proper bed. The cold jungle weather had not been ideal for poisoned patients, and Asrin still had a cough. Nuada found his limbs heavy. He leaned on his spear, to get his bearings. The hermit supported him to the creature. It purred, bending obediently.

"We are indebted." The human put her arms about Sholin's waist. The hermit sat in front, while the three got on behind. Nuada kept his spear to its minimum size and leaned forth. He was too exhausted. KeLin was worried. He was never that weak, just lying down for a day would perk him up.

The moment passed in a dreamlike state. Nuada found that he and the male were lying on nice soft beds. "I was scared." The mage said, sitting near him. She held out the seal.

Sunset remarked, "Why this child showed to me. I didn't believe the wild tale. Count you both lucky!"

Nuada smiled. He took her hand and pressed_. Thank you. I should have but…_

She signed **don't be dumb. **The elf was about to be furious, but lacked the energy. Instead, he signed: **I shall punish you when I am better. Just wait. **

**Ok, I await with happiness! **KeLin laughed. He smiled too.

He did not want to speak beyond that, contented to rest and listen to the bustling conversation. The old hermit talked to them and demonstrated dishes. Asrin was mute. He waved to Nuada across the room.

Sholin folded the blankets.

Before departure, she handed the whistle back to him. "Here. I was panicked. Flying isn't something we do everyday."

"I see. No keep it."

"My Lord?"

Nuada pushed it back to her. "Use it to practice flying more often." He was not as leaden as that day. Almost three months. He would miss this place, serene and with birds chirruping. The rest was restorative. Asrin could talk in short bursts, drinking honey everyday. KeLin was becoming his friend. He felt a little envious.


	11. Ghost and prejudice

**Chapter 11: Prejudice, The ghost from Balaia**

_*Bold means gaellic, introduction of handsome guy Ilkar_

_Song: If we hold on together (Diane Ross) or Szmaragdowa Nog  
_

_

* * *

_

KeLin wanted to get the spirit water from the Sacred temple in the east. Her friends were dehydrated. The old suffered more. Ordinary water did not quench the thirst. Having reached there in five days, flying on a gryphon.

Passing by a reflection, she saw the familiar dark elf and blind girl. Hey that was her friend! Now the name Drizzt came to mind, even though they had never spoken before. His hair was pure white, paler than Nuada's golden hair.

She uncapped a special bottle to collect some.

"Who is the water for?" the leader of this tribe demanded. They wore priestly garb.

"Prince Silverlance. He's my friend…." They were outraged and wanted to throw her out.

He was a tyrant to humans. Not allowing her to continue, the humans forced her to stand outside. She wanted to explain that the elves were not the enemy, but the drought was. The king had been discussing how to improve the situation for all of them. But the people here were hostile, they threw and brandished weapons. Shuixian made a barricade and the things bounced off harmlessly.

KeLin shouted in outrage. "Stop! We are not enemies." In her rage, her visage became that of the terrifying Storm goddess, lightning streamed from around the figure. The Guardian spirited out, reared on hind legs and screamed. Everyone fell to prostration. KeLin's eyewhites were showing.

"Take what you want! Don't harm us!" one man moaned, crying. Somewhere inside, the mage knew what she wanted. Yet her people had perished, would taking lives give them back? Now she looked upon them as weaklings, understanding why some elves hated these hollow creatures.

"I will take the water but leave enough for you." The girl turned back to her human coloring and slipped into the temple again. Once she carried some of it in the vessel, she could conjure more as she learnt of its magic. Spirit water was cooler, pure transparent. As KeLin drank some of it, she could feel Trisha and Drizzt coming closer. They had helped her grandmother's villagers.

_But they have died, my child. Including Granny. The kirin said._

_Who? She gasped._

_All of the villagers from the Nihongo. I have seen. _

Calm, with iron resolve, KeLin strode out of the temple and whistled to the gryphon. It rose up into the air.

**Inside the walls of the fae city, of whom many had collapsed some succumbed to heatstroke**

Jenna was most affected among the civilians. Nuada sat by her bedside. She was hallucinating that he was her son and would not let go. She asked for water. "Son…"

He tipped a jug to her lips. The King was also in pain. He remained in his room.

To conserve energy, all the fae were at rest and stayed indoors. Then a messenger rushed in. "Prince, the king is…"

Quickly, Nuada tucked Jenna's hand under the duvet and rushed to his father's room. He was not dying yet, his body was not covered by the sandstone. Yet, he looked as if a ghost had possessed him. **"Father do not leave me. Please."** He swallowed. It was an effort to speak. KeLin had promised to come back with an answer.

She had not returned. Bitterness pressed his chest. Suddenly, Nuada fainted. He fell off the chair. Balor came round and moaned. **"My son, what's wrong? Do not scare me. Help. Someone please come." **The dwarf Drayfus noticed most people were lying down. Crap. He was of sturdier constitution so he was unaffected. He carried a big jug of water he had stored within his underground vault. Thankfully his people had stored some.

The prince wasn't in his chambers. A slave pointed to the other bedroom. "Oh shit!" Drayfus scrambled in and tipped some water on his friend's face. Coughing, Nuada opened his eyes and wiped the sleet off. "Don't die! Hey hey!" The small man shook him.

He drank a mouthful and pointed to the king. Once the jug was finished, Drayfus said there was no more. They would have to wait for the watermage to return. To conserve energy and water, the elves lay down. Drayfus was saying something about bringing more, and a pillow but he was already deep.

**Borders of Hightriphan, 500km away**

Ilkar an elven mage, was surprised that he was in another country. He had been flying on Shadow wings for some time and could not find the time rip back. Shadow wings were dark angellike wings that was the advanced skill of the Balain mages. The sky here was an ominous orange flame and heat was singing. Still, he was not substantial, and felt little effect except a faint dizziness. How could he ignore the plight of these elves?

Ilkar looked down at his body, which was for the moment opaque. He approached a house and asked where he was. "Hightriphan. You're not from here my boy?" the woman mused. Her dialect was different but they understood each other.

"No. I am from Julatsa…. " Suddenly his head ached and he fell to his knees. Hands reached to assist him to a safe position. Feeling his spirit float, Ilkar thought he was going to the end, but an elf blocked the way. This elf was dressed like a warrior totally black, his face was battle scarred. Ilkar opened his mouth to ask who he was. His eyes were a rare metallic amber unlike Ilkar's people who mostly had green and blue eyes. _Come the stranger said in English. I am Nuada Silverlance._ _They are manipulators of the elements. We need to awaken them to fight. _Sweeping behind him, he showed two girls. Ilkar gasped, then he felt delight. Mages! Both of them, the black haired girl was in blue and water swirled around her pendant. The other girl was plain like a normal person, but her determination was evident in posture. He reached out his hands.

_Wait for me. _Ilkar understood, he was to guide them in their quest. His heart thundered, yet he looked forward to do what he came to do. _Show me the path. _Now Nuada had disappeared and a window into a landscape was opened. Ilkar stepped through it.

Inside the house where the women had held the stranger, he vanished.

KeLin slipped off, running into the castle. No one was outside, the heat had increased. She set down the vessel first, trying to conjure some rain. A few guards were already motionless. Unfortunately the spell wouldn't come. No! Why is this happening?

She ran to her usual room. Jenna was moaning, her skin feverish. KeLin gave her some water. The woman came to and hugged her.

"Where are they?" she was dismayed, how many had died?

"I do not know. Go, I shall be fine. Is there anymore water?" The guardian was able to duplicate another vessel. Jenna revived some of her maidens.

KeLin came into the prince's chambers. But he was not in. Drayfus' voice was loud next door. The prince was lying on the floor, barely moving. The old king trembled. Both their skin was covered in sweat. "Elves! Wake up. Wake up I'm here."

The dwarf grumbled. "Fine timing. No they ain't dead. I took some in this me- jug." He scowled. She smiled. Turning instinctively to Nuada first, KeLin intended to revive him. But he whispered Father a few times. She gave the first bit to the king. Once his breathing eased, she got on the floor.

Shuixian was annoyed. Why had their spirits come over to the otherworld so quickly? _Go back! I'm not going to repeat. The King was wandering and looked at her bewildered. She herded him back to the Light. The prince was barely alive, but she butted him back too. _

Opening his eyes and his tongue tasting sweet cold fluid, his vision was blurred. She laughed. "Okay?" Nuada's ambers were small and slitted, dazed. Was it a nurse? Balor came to later. Some of his wrinkles had eased into taut skin. Even with his long beard, he looked much younger. Drayfus wondered if he could also look better. KeLin held his hand. He was sad though. But she could not understand his words, needed Nuada to translate.

By the second day, many of the elves had recovered. She had made a temporary drizzle for water. People collected rain. "Okay?" she asked once more when Nuada stirred. He was still on the floor, because the servants were too weak to help. His body ached.

He could not make his voice work. But glancing sidelong, the elf noticed feet at his face.

The feet disappeared and a hand touched his forehead. "It's me. I've found help."

He wanted to berate her for such a long delay. But the girl smiled so much and held out some food. So he grumbled, "So long, we almost died."

Jenna handed him a new robe and pillow. He wobbled when standing but his knees held. He spoke to Balor.

A sense of relief flooded into all of them. Only the fact that the weather was unbearably hot worried them.

Drizzt and Trisha reached the Central of Bethmoora. He had his hood up and eyes were blinded by the sun's intense rays. "Hey you ok?" she piped up.

"No." A drow would suffer more from heat stroke. The blind girl felt his chest, where she was riding behind him. Feeling the vibrations underway, she realized they were nearing a place to rest. Riding hard had been a bad idea. But Drizzt wanted to hurry.

He stumbled off and swooned. "Hey! Wake up." Drizzt curled into a foetal position and panted. Trisha covered him with a rock umbrella. His skin was burning up. Feeling her way to some movements, she asked them to help.

Few days later, Drizzt came to his head pounding. Lavenders were hazy as he took in his surroundings. It looked like a dark shadow of a house. He had no energy to move, for he was so parched. Someone held out a cup and poured in. "Thanks." He croaked. Trisha ran from where she had been pacing and called him. His voice was soft.

"I'm the blind fella, remember? How's the body?" she grumbled, fingers touching his forehead and lips. The drow chuckled.

"Will live. Yes I do." Sighing, he slept. Trisha's throat had a lump and she laid her head on his chest. He would be all right wouldn't he? When she slept, in her dream she was not blind. She saw a handsome young man with shoulder length hair, the color of burnt sennia. "Hi. You look… funny. Are you a ghost?" she asked. The other parts of him faded in and out, not really here. His complexion was pale.

The clothing he wore was emblemed with many runes. He said, "I am Ilkar, a mage like you. Stay there, I am coming." He smiled. There was a soft music. Trisha woke up with a start. Drizzt was still asleep. How would she know if it was that funny guy?

When the two were getting ready to leave, Trisha recalled. "Wait. Ilkar is coming. He asked us to wait for him."

"Who is he?" the drow frowned. But he agreed to. They rested as much as they could, dozing off. A knock came on their door. Trisha jumped up, smiling. Yes it was the elf, he had no sound. Their hosts introduced them to a new guest.

He stepped in, wearing the same clothes and greeted them, "Hello Trisha. Where is the other mage?" Drizzt did not draw his weapons for he seemed friendly. He smelled foreign and magical. Ilkar appeared solid but his form shimmered as an otherworldly spirit. They talked for a while, the two travelers explaining what had happened.

He nodded. "I see. I am afraid my time here is also little. I am from another…dimension."

"What? You will die? But…" The blind girl drew in a sharp breath and clasped the fragile hand.

Ilkar wanted to live. He had not done many things yet. His friends back there were still finding him… "Not if I can help it. Show me what you can do." They left this town. Trisha called on her element and lifted some rocks. He spoke of controlling the essence and demonstrating. The elf was a born teacher. He did not have to use his own power, it would weaken him. But they understood.

After some time, the mage was exhausted. His pulse was quick and he had to lie down. Ilkar had become semi transparent and pale. Riding would kill him, so they got a carriage from someone who offered to pay and sheltered the semi form. "Hold on. Don't leave. I like you," she said angrily, her grip keeping him stable.

Ilkar smiled, beatific. He was excited to be in this new world, though it would be limited. "I too, Trisha. Not yet." He slept and was recharged by the time they reached Bethmoora. The palace was within reach. Ilkar woke up, blue eyes bright. "I will go first. See you."

Drizzt was puzzled. He sat up and vanished. "Come back!"

The mage's voice echoed. _I am now in the palace. I'm not in solid form, so I can teleport._

Showoff!


	12. Duel, sacrifice

**Legacy 12: Duel! and Sacrifice**

_song:Ignited by tm revolution and Elvenpath. To extremeRainbow princess_

**

* * *

**

The surface elves recoiled at the sight of the strangers, a human and drow. Messengers went in to inform Nuada about their arrival. Ilkar was invisible and watched the proceedings. The king, his father, would be escorted to the hospital in Evendrim forest.

Nuada narrowed his eyes. He gestured to KeLin and bodyguards to go with him. The pale elf was clothed in deep meridian, a peace color, but he was wary of these strangers.

Drizzt said, "We come in peace. The drought has affected many people." Trisha blinked her blank eyes, impatient. Stupid elves. Then the drow took her hand, asked her to bow. The prince had come. KeLin smiled. "Oh that's my friend! Trish!"

Nuada raised his brows. "She is?" The girl had not waited but rushed forward. The blind girl chuckled and they danced around. Drizzt did not draw his weapon, his skin was very dark and his hair was starkly pale. The piercing lavender eyes were sincere. Messengers cautioned not to approach them, but Nuada walked forward. He stopped with ample space from the other elf.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" the prince asked formally.

"My name is Drizzt Do'urden. I know our races are not on friendly terms, but I mean no harm." He bowed again. Behind the prince, elves had strung their bows and called out to stay still or they would fire. After thinking, Silverlance turned to them and waved them off. KeLin told her friend what was going on. Trisha frowned.

"Hey they will still battle."

Oh no. He spoke quickly. Someone gave him his spear. "Very well. Let us have a friendly spar, to prove our honour."

KeLin Said _Please don't hurt him. The drow is good, he took care of my friend. Also, he has been ill. His body is weak. _Nuada was annoyed and aimed her a glare. Her amulet glowed. "I won't kill him. Drizzt, do you accept the challenge?"

The drow hesitated. Actually he did not want to fight, but Nuada was eager. He beamed. Then the battle was on. Dark met light skin, in the clash of blade on spear. They were a blur of movement, blinding speed of parries. Nuada had already extended his spear to close in on his opponent. Drizzt locked with his swords and then flipped back for more space. Trisha asked if Nuada was cute and to describe. KeLin laughed. "He has pale hair, and white skin with scars. He is the same height as your friend. Oh but Drizzt is dark. I have never seen a dark skinned elf before."

The blind girl nodded. So, he had not told her his secret. Maybe he did not want racism on him. Meanwhile the duel continued. The drow pressed the offensive. Despite his fever having just left, his energy was bountiful. Nuada did not believe him to be weak, surprise reflecting in the ambers. He blocked with spinning his spear. Fine, since it was sword, then he would also follow. Nuada changed to the short weapon and unsheathed his other twin sword. Drizzt had waited.

KeLin sighed. "Guys, is this necessary? We can be friends. Fellow elves!" They were beyond hearing, each focused on the other's breathing, watching for signs of weakness. It was only much later that Nuada's consciousness registered that his ward's refrain was- don't hurt each other. We can be friends. She looked at him with both respect and concern. Drizzt panted, leaning against the pillar.

The prince scowled. His skin had a sheen of perspiration too. "That was what we proposed, but male pride is at stake here," Trisha said with a naughty smile.

"We are adults. Stop interfering." Nuada snapped. KeLin gazed at him forlornly. The warriors went on with their battle until the floor suddenly upended. They fell on their backs. "Little vermin! I will kill you!" He cursed, breath knocked out of him. Drizzt was also lying down. He smiled at the girls.

KeLin said she was sorry. "It is fine. I have not lost. Frankly, I don't have strength left in me. Can we continue this another day, your highness?" he sat up, hand to his head. Nuada noted that the drow was looking fatigued and pale. Reluctantly he agreed and offered him a hand up. KeLin was chiding him inside.

Because of the heat, the companions retreated underground. The glamour was released from the special granite doorway. Still, the dark passage was lit by braziers. Nuada's shirt was wet, so he was naked waist up. The visitors had refreshment. The blind girl wondered why the mage had not shown himself. Had he come? KeLin ate as ravenously as ever. The prince watched Drizzt eating, his food untouched. They asked about the twin sister. It shocked him.

"I told no one. Yes, she is in another place,but has lost her memory," he confided. So far, they had not tried to backstab him. Silverlance was able to trust them. The water mage peeled a piece of meat and offered it. He ate. They talked at length about what to do. Could it be a common enemy? Who was it?

Retreating to bed, which was animal furs in bunks, KeLin produced a chain of icicles. It was not sharp to the wearer and pulsed with pale aura. "Nuada wear this. It will protect and relieve the dehydration."

"I don't need to. Keep it." Nuada did not believe in relics.

She touched his chest. He seemed angry, but did not speak. They stared into each other's eyes, hers firm yet soft, his was hard. Finally elf looped the chain over himself which immediately made the charm vanish. To outsiders, blue aura protected him.

That night, he was seized by horrible nightmares. His leg burned, blood trickled from a wound. Nuada was dizzy and could not leave his bed. When his guard called out, Drizzt and the girls rushed to him. He rested, his expression pinched. The hand pressed to his shin came out amber fluid, blood. KeLin took his hand.

"My sister is cut. We feel and suffer each wound. I must reach her." The pain was fading. A healer was called in.

Trisha cocked her head. Only now did the prince notice. "What happened to this child?"

"She cannot see. Trisha controls rocks and the ground we walk on. She senses movement." Drizzt said.

"Rest. You are injured," Drizzt added. The blind girl walked forward and reached to touch the pale elf's face. He recoiled. _KeLin said she won't harm you. It is her way of feeling._

The drow suggested they go first. Nuada shook his head and vehemently protested he had to come. The healer admonished him not to strain. He cursed to himself. The blind woman looked at him and her stare was unnerving. KeLin whispered.

Trisha spoke flatly, "Hey we'll take care of this. How to walk?"

Closing his eyes, the pain of the wound returned. He gritted his teeth. "Nuala may be in more danger. Help me." His tone was commanding and yet worried. Testing his weight, he managed to stand. Supported by Drizzt and KeLin , the elf limped within the chamber, but soon tired. They did not let him move, though he was furious. "She will be fine. You're breathing, proves nothing has befallen her. Wait till the morrow."

The healer said a spell. Shock stiffened Nuada's expression and his mouth opened but he couldn't speak. Drizzt helped him to lie back on the bed. Still, the elf gripped the dark hand. "I am the only one who can lead the way! KeLin please. Do not act rashly."

The mage nodded. The wounded elf eased down.

Drizzt awoke to a poking in his shoulder. "Yes?" the girls were smiling. KeLin said he looked very handsome. He smiled.

"You sleep in the day. Shall we travel by night?" Trisha asked, resting hand on his shoulder.

"I can also continue until the midday, when my eyes are covered. The sun's rays will hurt me. How is Nuada?" He yawned and sat up. KeLin was asking about the elf mage. "Oh he disappeared halfway. He is from another realm."

Drizzt easily walked through the dark room with his drow vision. The pale elf was diurnal, so perhaps they could take turns to lead. Nuada's leg was better, and he slept on his back breathing softly. Touching his forehead, he had some fever. KeLin poured water from a jug and laid over Nuada's brow. They replaced the blankets.

After a moment, the prince stirred. "Where am I? Who is that?" he said tiredly. The friends re introduced themselves again. He nodded sternly. Trisha felt the contours of the elfin face with her fingers and beamed. The prince took her hand, liking her strength. Drizzt told him about his situation- travelling by night provided cover and also he could see better. He agreed to the plan.

Trisha tugged at the drow's arm. They stepped aside. "What about Ilkar? He's here but why not showing himself?" Perhaps the spirit was weakening.

Ilkar could not make himself heard. He shouted and waved but they could not see him.

Drizzt used his strongest sight to penetrate but still couldn't see anything well. "Nuada will you let them help? I feel they are trustworthy." KeLin sat beside him. He took some food.

"I have no choice. I cannot walk without aid. Promise me, save Nuala at all costs." His voice wavered_. I cannot be without her. She is my other half. I will die without her. _KeLin promised. He needed one more day's rest for the wound to close. There was danger, anytime if the princess was cut he would also be affected.

* * *

Riding horses, the elves led the way with their long distance trekking sight. Nuada used a spell to help him enhance nightvision. Trisha preferred to walk on the ground. Nuada frowned. "I can catch up. What, think I am weak?" she asked sulkily.

He said they would be delayed.

Drizzt said, "You will not fall."

The blind girl grinned. Jumping on the ground, an animal popped out its head. "I'll be underground. Thanks." The prince grumbled. The two different elves had a chance to talk. Drizzt briefly talked about his life. "I was on exile. And when I came your people hunted me down. I saw KeLin when she was young."

She beamed. "Then I was not dreaming!"

Silverlance pondered these. "I did not order drow to be hunted. Who was the commander?"

He mentioned the appearance. Prince nodded. "I will investigate the matter. Thank you for offering to help. When we are closer, I do not know how much the captor will inflict wounds. Promise me to save her first."

The western regions of Samsarrat, where intense flames raged. Sweat slicked their skin. Nuada gasped, touching his neck. His vision blurred. "She is near." His heartbeat tripped at the nearness of his kin. Nuada reached out a hand.

Trisha came up in front and raised a boulder to shield them. KeLin extinguished some of the flames, forming water vapor into a hand. Ilkar who was not visible to them lent some of his knowledge to strengthen the mages. Drizzt said, "Do not rush forward. Let us see where the attacks are coming from."

When the blaze was smaller, they looked around. A figure in a bright crimson cloak appeared in a tornado. There was no form, but the blond woman was pale and bleeding. She cried out as she fell to her knees. Nuada shouted and tried to stand but was similarly weakened. He made his spear longer, planted the end on the ground panting. Drizzt drew his swords, while the mages prepared. "We're here to make this heat stop!" KeLin declared. The elves were surprised by her boldness.

Then they understood why. Flickering briefly was her guardian the kirin horse and her eye whites were completely azure. A symbol flared on her forehead. _Do not release the power. Or else we will all die! - the kirin urged._

Power billowed from KeLin. Trisha's amulet was pulsing. Nuada found the energy to speak. "You bastard. Give Nuala back to me!" He was furious.

The redcloak floated. Drizzt threw a dagger. The cloth shredded. "There is no one inside."

The demon Artega mocked at the puny blind girl and wounded elf prince. The spear was pointed at him in determination. Their faces were slick with sweat. It was calm but noted he was protected. His attention went to the blue watermage, she was a strong opponent. Her seal was almost broken.

A rock hand gripped the demon. It choked and managed to squeeze out of its embrace. A lightning thrust and more jabbing from the pale elf. Nuada was precise in all his moves, opening holes and wounds on the demon. With the black fluid out, he became visible.

But the demon healed. They were shocked. The prince was so exhausted from the loss of blood. "Oh poor thing. I thought you are immortal," it mocked.

Trisha stamped the ground. Both went underground. Meanwhile Drizzt and KeLin had seized the precious chance to rescue Nuala. Drizzt encountered some black guards. He whirled and chopped, slashing their fatal spots. KeLin ran to the girl and healed some of her minor cuts. "Is brother al right?"

"Yes. We need to get you away. His magic is harmful."

Below the ground, Nuada asked, "Why are we hiding?" He pressed a hand to his leg wound. She sighed. _You're weak. Rest a while. _Nuada frowned but knew she was right. He closed his eyes. His sister called to him through the bond. She had recovered her memory. The humans with violet eyes had abducted her but David was good. David could not outmatch this demon and died. Her sorrow was very deep.

_But I'm glad we're reunited. Brother!_

Nuada swallowed back tears of surprise. She accepted him now! _I'm so glad. _

_She continued, Brother your wounds… how will you cope? Some cannot heal. I was cut up over the past few days. _

_I will be fine._ His wounds had stopped. Only scars remained.

That galvanized him into action. He motioned that he wanted to go up, grabbing the mage's arm. She frowned.

Artega and Nuada fought ferociously. Heat singed the elf's arm but he dodged some of the magical strikes with the aura protecting him. Somersaulting back, he assessed how to weaken the demon. The fires blazed. It seemed he got energy from them. _KeLin! Can you take the fire away? It's the source of his energy._

_I will try! _ She created some water hands to quash the fires. The demon roared trying to get to her, but Nuada smacked his head hard with the blade. "No focus on me! I am your opponent!" The elf felt renewed hope as it backed off, actions slowing.

Yet, Artega was not finished. He drew upon the pain of some burning victims and roared. Drizzt had a bad feeling. He did not have his panther figurine, having kept her within a temple. The prince's resistance to evil sorcery was unknown, and was likely that Drizzt could deflect it better. They were some distance away. Drizzt tried his telepathic link- _Nuada! Allow me to help! _

_All right. But you don't have protection from the fire. _ The golden eyes cut to him. The drow was brave, he thought. When this was over, the telquessir should not be prejudiced against them anymore.

Drizzt's swords gashed the demon from the back. Artega raised a hand behind to bat the drow away. The drow kicked at his hand and flipped so he was on Nuada's side.

KeLin had got Nuala to a safe place and erected a barrier."Stay here!" she told her. Trisha was summoning some animals from underground and would take time. The elves were occupying the beast's attention. Her friend's pale face was dripping with blood, also he had switched to his left hand. Drizzt cried out, dropping one sword. His arm was burnt.

The mage touched her amulet. There was a way- to awaken the full Seal and manifest her storm power. Her guardian shouted, no! what if it goes out of control!

Ilkar appeared to her. He was almost invisible now and looked strained. "KeLin trust me. I will channel the mana to a source trickle. I know these things." He was also an elf, though frail looking and his clothes were odd. He had deep blue eyes.

She held his hands. He drew a deep breath. "Ilkar will you die?" she asked. Instinctively the mages felt each other's life. Although they had only met briefly, she could feel his weakness.

He chuckled but did not answer. KeLin's fingers gripped the amulet and tore it from the string. Mana flowed into her mind, but slowed thanks to the guide. She swept both hands and formed a triangle. Artega screamed as an ice lance cut in and made him cold. His form flickered, became solid. In a dual voice, KeLin spoke "**Þú skalt borga fyrir að meiða þá* hui tou ba, bie cuo xia qu le."**

Artega howled and made a rude gesture. Both elves seized the chance to hack and impale him as many times as they could manage. Pieces of the limbs flew off. In the other world, Ilkar carved symbols into KeLin's forehead and incanted something. His breath ran out as the mana was used. The guardian cantered to him.

Trisha's friend was a group of giant badgers and hogs. They wrought havoc to the black shadow minions. She smiled. Then she gasped and looked horrified.

Ilkar was going to perish. His spirit was fading. Blind physically, she could feel this. "No! don't die!"

The spirit of the elf was only a wisp when the flames ceased. Artega had retreated. Nuada and Drizzt sheathed their swords and nodded to each other. KeLin was kneeling, and crying. They hurried. Trisha looked very sad. "Can we heal him?" Ilkar lay, fading in and out. He was almost no color left.

"We… cannot. Who is this?" Nuada asked, holding out his hand.

"He is Ilkar. From another world, he came to help us. Now he will perish!" KeLin sobbed. They were heavy of heart.

Ilkar was losing consciousness. He was touched by their friendship. _Though I do not have much time left, this is not forever. Do not weep for me. _It was because back in his world Balaia, his friends were summoning him back. They had found a rip to let him go home.

Drizzt was most sensitive to the message. Ilkar went into him and spoke through his lips. The young girls stopped crying and sniffled.

Nuada lay down, exhausted. The drow beamed. _I will return when I can. Farewell is only for now. _

_

* * *

_

_Icelandic_** Þú skalt borga fyrir að meiða þá **_ – you will pay for hurting my friends _

_Second phrase: turn back now, do not sin anymore_

_to be continued, going to finish soon ))  
_


	13. Restoration

**Legacy 13 Restoration!**

Second last episode. haha

* * *

Artega had not perished. He still had an ounce of energy left and wanted to destroy the elves. Ah, how would they react if the blind child was flung off the crevice? He pushed against the edge. Satisfied, he heard a scream

Trisha's feet slipped from below. Her heart raced, the ground was no longer solid but disintegrated! Her hands reached out grasping empty air. "Oh no!" Nuala shouted running to the edge. The prince gritted his teeth and limped beside her.

The human was dangling by her left hand.

"Hold on!" He ordered, stretching his arm out as much as possible when he leaned over. Trisha sobbed. No solidity beneath, only empty air! _Can't_, _I am going to die. _

The elf repeated the words again, trying over and over. Trisha felt his fingers brush the top of her occupied limb. "You must hurry. Give me your right hand, do it!" she had no confidence.

Artega chuckled. Then he was in agony, Drizzt had thrust one sword through his body. It rendered the demon helpless. The drow could not do more. Why didn't he die? He searched his memory of fighting demons, where was its heart? Straining his lavender eyes, the drow tried to seek it. KeLin was torn. She had to help, but her friend was falling.

Nuala slipped out a dagger. She nodded to Drizzt. He caught it and plunged the blade into the demon's pounding heart. Still, Artega did not disintegrate! "KeLin freeze him! We must slay him together!" She cupped her hands, blue aura flaring and surrounded him with cold.

Meanwhile, as Trisha stretched her right hand vainly for the elf's grip, Nuada wondered why he did not give up. After all humans were bad. His breath was in pants. Not long enough… "Don't let go human. I will be back." Catching hold of his sword, Nuada made it lengthen and used the butt end to lower beside the woman. "Reach to your right, grab my spear."

The pale elf strained to pull the woman to safety. His vision swam and his wounds throbbed. Muscles shivered. Supportive arms around his waist, his sister helped. Finally Trisha was up and facedown. Nuada passed out. "No!"

"He is breathing. Show me where his wound is." The blind woman let her hands be guided and soothed earth magic to recharge the elf. He was of the earth. A green shoot unfurled its leaves beside them.

Drizzt felt the breath knocked out of him when an invisible force pressed his shoulder. He yelled and there was a snap. KeLin panicked. It was happening! The vision. Her prince on the ground, and the dark elf had his shoulder dislocated. How could she help them both?

The demon had expended too much energy. There was no more fire to feed, so he drifted. The sword prevented him from moving too much.

Nuada blinked. Suddenly his strength was returning and the pain was gone. A full grown shoot shaded them. How… beautiful. Trisha's amulet was warm and she leaned over him, beaming. "Better now?" He sat up. KeLin ran to him. Drizzt was not moving.

Despair seized the prince. "Do not die."

"I am not… but it hurts," the drow whispered. He was pale. KeLin hoped the last of the spirit water could help. She dribbled it down his mouth. Her Guardian whinnied. Her presence was very near. She told them to strike Artega now, together! Nuada was ready.

He marched to the halfdead thing and impaled him with his silver.

"Die!" the elf shouted. His internal hidden magic inflamed the creature. Trisha squeezed her hands into a fist, and Drizzt's weapon twisted in the gut. The demon exploded when KeLin cast an ice lance over Nuada's spear.

The orange skies were now dark. They panted. KeLin grinned and hugged her friends. The elf wanted to tell her to let go, but was too exhausted to speak. They lay down side by side. KeLin said, "I will make it rain. The plant will shade you."

"Do not venture far." She smiled and promised. KeLin gazed up and recalled the runes Ilkar had given as his final gift.

While the rain pelted down, her amulet reformed. Shuixian trotted down from an invisible stairway of the sky. The girl felt power coursing through her veins almost wanting to unleash them all. But the kirin nudged her hard. She accepted the controlling amulet again. The kirin shrank down to a miniature size and showed herself to the others.

They would never see her again….

The dark elf coughed. Blessed rain! Trisha whispered, "Okay?"

He said yes. Turning his head, he saw Nuada appeared to be at peace. Some golden blood dried on his cheek and his chest lifted and fell. The twin sister was stroking his hair. KeLin told him his shoulder was healed. The black skinned hand covered Nuada's. He was honored to fight beside the brave warrior!

The plant became fully grown by the time the elves awoke first. Nuada smiled, the sky was heavy with clouds and rain pattered his face. He hugged his sister who was dozing. She was back! Drizzt stirred. "Hello."

"I am pleased to see we all survived," he declared formally, clasping the drow's hand.

Drizzt chuckled. Although healed, the companions took their time to venture back to the Safelands where the Bethmoorans had evacuated.

* * *

The building had no elaborate art and was mostly brown sandcolored walls. The commander, Perriot who persecuted drow was guarding. He was enraged that the scum was walking beside his prince and princess! "Nock arrows. Shoot him but don't hit His and her highness!" Sneering, Perriot drew his sword.

The girls were happy on the idea of having a good bath and bed time. But they were seized by premonition. An arrow singed past Drizzt burying itself in a trunk. Perriot! "Oh no! Get down!" Trisha got in front of them and made a wall. Nuala shouted for them to stop. Nuada glared at them. Perriot went ahead to ask his men to pin down the scum. The elves rushed forward and pointed their weapons. Drizzt blinked. It had come to this.

They manhandled him and pressed him on the floor.

"What is this outrage? Stop it! Let him go!" the prince shouted.

"Your highness, he is a sinner! Drow are filthy, his presence defiles our land! The air we breathe, we must kill him!" they were insisting. Amber eyes blazed. He cut to Perriot and with a deft manoevre, Nuada disarmed him. Now he was barehanded. Nuada pointed a knife to his throat.

"I see now what prejudices have happened in my absence. All of you who support this madness don't belong here! Drizzt has aided me in killing our common enemy and my sister's rescue. Release him now!" Nuada looked at each of his soldiers in the eye, passionate and clearly.

Perriot was murmuring, "Drow are evil, they're evil. He has caused us disunity. Ahhh," he held his head.

"No! He is an exception. Have I ever lied to my people? This is an outrage. (pausing)

"I will take this back. Whoever agrees with this… act will leave Bethmoora. Do not return ever. " Nuada tore off the badge from Perriot's uniform. He spluttered and cried out. The elves looked to one another. Ten of them stood out. They all left in exile.

KeLin was glad. Drizzt was helped up by the guards. Nuada warned them again not to repeat this act. The twins went to settle other matters, but later apologized for this horrible treatment. He did not mind.

It was wonderful they were reunited! Balor was in tears at seeing both his children alive. KeLin and Trisha were shy. They could all go to bed, because the rooms were smaller here, Nuada asked them to share his bedroom. Drizzt waited at the doorway.

"I… I should leave."

"No stay. At least rest," KeLin replied, holding his hand. He smiled, touched. Soon his head touched the pillow. Though simple and drab having beds to lie on was a luxury!

T'shan was asked to help the blind girl see for a day. Nuada was very glad to grant her this tiny deed. The elf smeared a poultice over eyes. She was afraid and tentative. Maybe it would not work! The circles became blurry shapes. Colors followed. The first person was a white haired elf who was smiling. His back was bent, he was advanced in years. "Hello doctor." Second was KeLin, with black pigtails. She wore blue. They embraced.

"Nuada come see her!" KeLin called, running to the other room.

"No I am not. I'm tired." The figure was seated in a red chair, washing himself. Her sight would not be crystal sharp, but his voice was familiar. The voice who made her hold on. Trisha walked forward. All white! Completely white, shoulder length yellow tresses brushed his new shirt emblazoned with leaf patterns. Scars clad his exposed arms, and he was wet from washing. Large feline eyes were fierce and indominable. Mostly, the lips were black and his face was also scarred. But he was not holding his sword and relaxed.

Her friend asked her to say something. She gaped. "Wow! Hello, majesty!" She stuck out her hand merrily. KeLin covered her face. Oh no he'd explode.

Silence. Nuada hesitantly took her hand, as this was a foreign custom to him and shook. His grip was warm and firm. "Well, am I expected to look like this?" Trisha smiled.

Such exquisite surreal beauty! But she wanted to see how Drizzt looked like! Every color, every move she wished to cherish for it was only this day that the magic would help! Nuada found himself smiling too. The mage said he was kind. She helped him to rinse the cloths.


	14. Epilogue

**Epilogue I will not die**

_Thank you for checking out my fic! Edited this year 2012  
_

* * *

The drow was folding his blankets. The footsteps paused. Trisha called his name softly. In front of her was her constant companion, who had interfered when she was attacked. His skin was ebony, with similar pale colored straight hair to his cousins. Her heart pounded. He held her steady. "What is it?"

"I… I can see you. " She whispered, blinking.

Drizzt smiled. "Congratulations. Take your time." He had bright special colored orbs, and they were shaped like a cat's/ The woman nodded, taking him in every angle, every shadow playing off his features. Perhaps the dark elf also had some scars but was well hidden by his skin color.

Although Drizzt and Trisha had only known Ilkar for a short period of time, they still felt his loss keenly. "If only we had the chance to thank him. Did he die?" she asked them. Nuada and Nuala sat down at the table and gestured for them to eat. Many cuisines were before them. The earth mage looked at everything, not willing to blink even once. "I felt Ilkar in me."

They gazed at the drow expectantly. He touched his chest. _Because I have innate magic stronger than other races of my kind… the spirit can penetrate me. He was noble and pure. He will not be in a bad Afterlife. _

Nuada heard this and said, "We will not forget the mage. His name was quite, unusual. "

Trisha spoke, "He was from another realm, not here." KeLin took her hand and squeezed. Drizzt wondered if he would enter his body again.

* * *

Ilkar disappeared from the scene where Artega had been killed. But he had not gone to the afterlife. It was his friends from Balaia the other dimension who had found a way to summon him back. Seeing Drizzt and how grieved the girls were, he was annoyed.

Drawing a symbol, the mage kept his form and drifted to where the friends were. The drow's aura was a flame, so was Nuada's.

Nobody was aware of the cold drift that entered. But a woman screamed and fainted. Ilkar sighed. "I am not a ghost. I am alive." He floated to the dining rooms.

KeLin looked up. Nuada frowned. Something was amiss… the prince rose. At that moment Ilkar materialized near him. "What the!" Nuada jumped back.

Ilkar's hair was dark, shorter than theirs with deep blue eyes. He held out his hands. "I am sorry to cause fear. But I did not die back there, I was weak. Thank you for trusting in me ladies." KeLin swallowed. Gently the invisible fingers touched them on the face. The prince grumbled.

Drizzt assured, "He is friendly."

"I know that. Why did you come?" Nuada snapped, his tone only a little less resentful.

Ilkar's eyes closed, and he wavered. Oh shit. _They could not hear his answer. _

_Can I use your voice again, Drizzt? It will be the final time._ The drow nodded. After a pause, he said in Ilkar's higher tenor, "My time is coming. But it is not death. I must return to my body… coming here was an accident at first. I had to help though. There was a lure, and I came to impart my wisdom. "

KeLin was not afraid though it was weird. Could she say the same of her friends? The pale elves seemed wary, all pausing in their tasks to look on.

"Then will you come back? Please don't go forever." She choked up. Ilkar was sad, he did not want to be so cruel. With the drow's hands, he held them close.

"No, I promise to return to this land. What is it called?"

Nuada sighed. "Bethmoora. Keep the oath, take this. Perhaps it will help…" He took off his seal, a medium one and handed it to him. Drizzt closed his eyes. Ilkar clasped the seal, incanted a spell to return to his land and left his host. The drow was slightly out of breath.

The girls were staring at him. He had no memory of what happened.

"He possessed you. Is he… gone?" Trisha enquired. He blinked. Yes he must have…

* * *

_In his own world, the mage stirred on the pallet. His body was stiff from the long sleep. The barbarian yelled and hugged him. However Ilkar was pissed. "Go away! I want to be alone. I am fine now happy?" he shouted, moving away. _

"_But…" His smoking glare drove Hirad away. Crap, he didn't want to leave them! _Ilkar_ held the seal, and began reading. Given the advanced skills of the mages here, he knew he would find another Rip to drop by Bethmoora again._ He would not break his promises...

_**5 years later**_

The friends lived together. Drizzt wanted to settle down for a while. He had not wanted to impose but when Nuala found out he was alone in the world, she invited him to stay. It was boring with only the usual people. The royal family had court matters but after those, everyone could be themselves. The only 2 humans never felt isolated. In history KeLin and Trisha were lost children in the human world but found their home within the Fae lands.

In time there were some special cloaks that the ranger drow could don to reduce the sunlight hurting his eyes.

The prince regarded him as a trusty partner. Nuada became less irascible from the dark elf's good humor. In their spare time, he was thrilled to exchange pointers with Drizzt! "Now I won't have to wait for those pretentious guests to come." He said grinning.

The drow beamed. When ready, their blades collided. Indeed his new life here was always special.

KeLin slipped out of her bed. She had to go, her father's tribe needed her. She quietly bade farewell to Nuada and walked eastward. The oceans called. I will heed them. Once the waters opened their path, she would use the magic given to find her family

_To prince, and all of you,_

_I don't wish to impose. I need to find my father's people. Thank you for helping me. I will come back one day ._

Having woken first, Nuala was alarmed to see the note. She shook the prince awake. He frowned. Why didn't she tell them? They would accompany her. She was so inexperienced… all that flashed in his memory was how small the child was.

He got dressed and called the other two friends. Trisha knelt and closed her eyes. Her amulet sought for Kelin's presence.

She was at the edge of the ocean. The waves licked at her boots. Come to us daughter, we will not fail! The voices echoed. KeLin held up her amulet. The waters rose and bent fluidly to two sides, forming a tunnel path.

"WAIT! STOP THERE!" a male voice in heavy irish accent commanded. He was rushed and in a panic. KeLin turned. The path closed. It was…. The prince? His hair was uncombed, and his robes were loose. He stopped, panting. Drizzt spoke, "We wanted to come. Don't leave yet." The drow was covered in spray and sweat.

She waved to make the tide drop.

Trisha hugged her hard. She swallowed. "No I must do this alone. I won't burden any more people."

"I won't allow this. You have been with us for so long and now want to leave? No chance!" Nuada snapped, gripping her hand. She glared, irritated.

"No what he means is we will help. Ack, majesty talk." Trisha said coolly.

They smiled, but he did not find it funny.

KeLin said softly, "I have always known I have to find my people. On my own."

"Where are they? Let us help." Drizzt interrupted before the prince shouted again.

In truth she had no idea. The prince dragged her back to land. She demanded to be released but he didn't bother. Back at the palace, his fire was spent. He told her he was so worried and frantic that she'd have left. "Let us sleep now. We will start the search tomorrow all right?" Nuada was gentle. He trembled. KeLin felt bad for worrying them. She agreed.

When the friends were in town, Trisha suddenly tugged the elves' robes. "Stop that. What?" Nuada was pissed. He was just about to buy some new blades.

She cocked her head, grey eyes fixed above the sky. Drizzt smiled. "Ilkar? He is back?" He could understand.

"Yup. Soon he will be here. Yay!" Nuada shook his head and went on with his purchase. KeLin was pleased at the news. An hour later, people parted to allow a tall figure in leather jerkin to pass through. He was saying excuse me in his funny Balaian tongue.

Ilkar approached, short cropped hair, slenderly built and he was unhurried. His smaller ears and slanted oval eyes were unmistakeable. "Hey there. Drizzt, Trisha." He beamed. Trisha gave him a hug. "You're not light and fluffy anymore."

"No. I'm here."

Drizzt bowed. "I'm very happy you are here, Ilkar." The mage was amazed, an elf used to night was walking outside.

Ilkar beamed, clasping hands with the drow. "Same here. I kept my oath….Very smart dressing."

"Thank you. It helps with the…" Drizzt laughed, motioning skywards. His silk blue robe was enchanted against too much light, and it kept him cooler too. As were all here, it came with a sash. Conveniently, his skin was a shade lighter. Ilkar cast about for the missing elf. Nuada drew up, not in armor today but golden shift. His eyes were brilliant as the sun. His face was a customary scowl.

"So decided to come back now? What sort of mage are you?" he opened. KeLin chided him.

Ilkar grinned and held out his arms. The prince stared at him suspiciously, but made no gesture. Aww. Drizzt suggested they get food to eat. The children kept asking him questions. He wondered what to say. Ilkar was touched by their welcome. Nuada was not he stopped making snipe comments as they made conversation.

* * *

KeLin quietly contemplated what her future would be like... she started out not feeling confident but now she was about to embark on a quest.

Was there a possibility of her relatives surviving? Will they accept me? But she did not feel able to leave her new allies. Well, there would be time for that. "I have much to impart. Being a mage is rare... I think if you control your powers, it will be beneficial. I find mornings are best. For now, I am weary. Any chance that I can go to the palace?"

Drizzt said of course. Nuada glared at him. The dark elf insisted, "We cannot turn him away. That is unforgivable." Ilkar looked worried. Nuada remained silent.

She created a spout that all the townspeople turned to stare. Ilkar noticed and said, _Don't draw attention. Are you ready to be my student? _ He had connected with her directly! KeLin went to join them.

_Yes of course_, _master. I hope to succeed in controlling my mana. Then, I can look for what I lost._

_Finis (for now)  
_


End file.
